Mine
by shinjizero
Summary: Yura Keikan is given the task to become a body guard for a certain Nura Rikuo. Their families are in not so good terms as of now and the two current heads create a way to change that... too bad the Yura and Rikuo currently despises each others existence..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Two Families**

**"How can you agree to this!"** a very annoyed Yura yelled at her grandfather. The old man simply just smiled at her.

**"Now, now Yura-chan. The jobs not that hard…"** Hidemoto said to try to appease his descendants anger.

**"That's not the point! Why do I have to go watch over the Nura Clan's heir!"** Yura Keikan yelled back.

Hidemoto sighed. **"Yura-chan, its not like this simple task will kill you, all you have to do is stay with the young heir and make sure no trouble happen, the fighting will be mostly done by their family guards, you will just act when needed to. And besides, the Nura Clan has already agreed to this."** he added.

Yura looked confused. **"You mean they agreed to it? But aren't our clans in bad terms right now?"**

Hidemot shook his head. "Sure, but lets not forget, me and the first head were once comrades. And well, right now the third heir is being targeted by numerous assassins and well, it would take time to find the culprit, which is most likely one of their rival families, which is why they need our help. Don't forget, our family is well known to have the best security, but I won't be to sure about that. That's the reason why you need to watch over their third heir."

**"But they already have a tight security!"** Yura complained.

**"True, but not tight enough it seems. Rikuo tends to be reckless at times…"** a new voice said.

Yura turned to the new arrival.

**"Good morning Hidemoto-sama! Ah, Yura-chan! You've grown so big since the last time I saw you."** Rihan said as he smiled. He was wearing his usual yukata.

Yura looked at him with confused eyes. "Do I know you?" she said cautiously.

**"Ah, you don't remember me, well we just saw each other once when you were just a baby. I'm Nura Rihan."** He explained.

_'Of course I wouldn't remember… wait… The second head!'_ she gawked at him. Hidemoto and Rihan chuckled.

**"Well, I heard the ruckus outside, and… Yura-chan if you don't want to then its fine…however the probability of alliance is going to be a zero… and we need your help Yura-chan."** Rihan said with a dejected look.

Yura froze… his eyes were too much for her to handle. She felt like she was being the one guilty...

**"Fine…"** she mumbled dejectedly. She backed away slowly as Rihan and Hidemoto smiled at her.

**"Well, since its done, getting to the point why I came here… I'm here to pick you up Yura-chan. Your baggage has already been sent to our home."** Rihan said.

**"Oh… sure- wait. What! What do you mean by that! I thought I was just going to watch over that kid!"** Yura screamed.

**"Yup, 24/7. Round the clock and through out the day. In other words you have to live with them for a while. Well off you go Yura-chan. Take care!"** Hidemoto said and Rihan dragged Yura away.

* * *

><p>Yura sat with Rihan at the back passenger seat of the limo.<p>

**"Um, Rihan-sama…"**

"Call me otou-san or uncle!" Rihan beamed.

Yura sweat dropped. **"Ah… Uncle… I just wanted to ask… if what does Nura-kun look like…"** she asked.

**"Ah, Rikuo? Here's a photo of him. well a photo back then that is..."** He handed her a picture.

She studied it. The boy at the picture was her age with brown and dark brown hair mixture and brown eyes with glasses. She smiled. _'How can this boy be reckless…he looks like he cant even hurt anyone'_ she thought. He looked so innocent and her trust was won almost to soon before Rihan broke in her thoughts.

**"Um, I'd warn you Yura-chan… Rikuo has changed… a tiny bit…"** Rihan said smiling sheepishly…

* * *

><p>At the Nura Mansion.<p>

**"Your room will be in front of Rikuo's… don't mind the servants… they've just been very cautious due to the attacks on Rikuo."** Rihan said as she saw Yura look cautiously around her and the other members in the household gave her distrusting stares.

**"Uh… of course…"** Yura started. She gave a relieved sigh as she saw Rihan smile at her. At their home, smiles were rarely given down to her. Only those who she was close to gave her confident smiles.

**"Here we are…"** Rihan announced as he opened the large shoji door leading to a large room. Yura took in a deep breath.

**"Master! Welcome home!"** a whole group greeted. **"Oh, yeah, I've come home. Anyway, Yura-chan this girl your age here is Tsurara, one of the body guards, and Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kejouro and Zen. You guys, this here is Yura-chan. A Keikan."** After he mentioned the name Keikan, the people in the room gaped at him. Yura however noticed the other one on a corner was barely looking at Rihan. He had red eyes and black and white hair. He looked tall and was attractive she'd give him that, however she continued on looking around for the heir.

The red eyed teenager turned to face her with a scowl, but then raised a brow as he saw her looking around the room. **"What are you looking for?"** he said loudly interrupting her quest and Rihan and the guards stopped talking and looked at Yura.

She glared at him for disrupting her search rudely. **"I am looking for Rikuo-san."** She stated boldly.

They all looked confusedly at her except Rihan who was scratching the back of his neck and laughing dryly.

**"That would be me…"** the red eyed guy said. Yura raised a slender brow at him.

"Don't be absurd, you look nothing like the one in the picture." She countered showing him the photo that Rihan had given her.

The boy blinked his eyes then smirked. He then looked at his father dangerously.

Rihan cleared his throat.** "Yura-chan, remember when I said that Rikuo had changed a tiny bit…"** he started. Yura nodded her head. **"Well… by that tiny bit… I meant to add that he had grown taller and his hair grew, he dyed them as well, and due to an accident…well… his eyes are now the way they are… and well… his attitude… is a whole lot different…"** he added and waited for her reaction.

Yura's jaw dropped open. She looked at the picture again and back at the proudly seated smirking teenager at the corner. She stared at Rihan expecting him to say that it was a joke.

Rihan just smiled apologetically at her.

"**This is my son… Rikuo Nura…"**

Yura paled at that statement immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Plan

**"Second! What were you thinking? A real Keikan… you brought a Keikan into the Nura's home."** Gyuuki said as he stood before his god son who was seated on a pillow. Rihan gave out a sigh.

**"First Rikuo, then Yura-chan, now you…cant you try to get along with the way things are right now?"** the younger man sighed. **"Its been getting dangerous lately. The rival families are starting to act again… Rikuo is in grave danger as well…"**

**"But, we haven't we already placed a tight security around him, with the best of the families serving under you? (even when he didn't want to…), why in the world would you hire that child to be a guard?"** Gyuuki reasoned out.

**"That's not the only reason my old man and I took her in."** Rihan said as he looked at his godfather and teacher seriously. Gyuuki waited for him to continue.

**"Keikan Yura is also the next head of their group. Although she isn't the first born and has an older brother, she was chosen to be the top candidate. Think… as much as Rikuo's life is in danger, hers is as well…"** he said seriously.

Gyuuki froze as he realized the truth.

**"Even when the Keikan Clan is known to have the best security and their children are able to fend for themselves, Yura-chan is almost like Rikuo. A bit reckless, proud and a dignified heiress, but still unable to accept that she needs protection as well… she is not aware that her own life is at stake…"** Rihan said as he got up and looked at the scenery outside.

**"Then the reason you actually brought her here…"** Gyuuki wanted to confirm.

**"Right, aside from building up the relation of the two groups, which is a top priority, we are also doing this to ensure the safety of the two heirs. Gyuuki-oji-san… I hope you will cooperate with this…"** Rihan said as he turned to look back at the older man.

Gyuuki gave a curt nod. **"If the First agreed to it, then I will do everything in my power to protect those two…"**

**"Good… Thanks… But… just don't let those two find out about it… I don't know it their relationship with each other will worsen or not…"** Rihan said as he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>"You jerk!"<strong> Yura yelled at the top of her lungs as she glared hard at the young man barely listening to her.

He looked at her with a sharp glare and a vein popping out of his head. **"That's right! You! How dare you ignore me when I'm speaking to you!"** Yura said.

**"Yura-san… please calm down…"** Kubinashi said as he tried to appease the two young heirs who had gotten into their third fight this week. They fought over senseless things, Yura did most of the yelling while his master looked at her with an expression that was definitely scary, and he would be always the one ending up victorious in their arguments. Kubinashi held Yura back as she tried to attack Rikuo. **"Darn it! Listen to what I say! How dare you ignore me!"** she yelled as she struggled to get out of Kubinashi's grasp.

Rikuo just looked bored. **"Why should I? Its not like you were saying anything important anyway…"** he said and finished with his trademark smirk.

**"You monster! You little-! I'm going to kill you!"** Yura bellowed.

Rikuo gave his evil and victorious grin. **"Really? I thought you were supposed to protect me? Not that I need someone like you anyway…"** he said and Yura muffled her own scream.

**"Young master!"** Tsurara bounced towards them. **"Oh, Tsurara, what is it?"** Rikuo asked. Yura calmed down for a bit to listen to what the other girl would say. Kubinashi gave out a relieved sigh.

**"Ienaga-san is here!"** Tsurara exclaimed as he pulled him to follow her.

**"Ienaga? Ah, Ieanaga Kana?"** Yura muttered but Rikuo apparently heard her since he froze and looked at her. **"Really, you even investigated who my friends were?"** he said annoyed. Yura glared at him. **"I only did it to check if they were suspicious or not!"** she said back. **"Hn. Your such a pain. What are you? My nanny?"** He icily said as he let Tsurara lead him away.

Yura felt even more angry than awhile back.

**"How dare that kid! Nanny! Me!"**

Kubinashi started to panick. **"Yura-san~ please calm down…"** he said pleadingly.

**"Rikuo-kun!"** Rikuo smiled as he saw his childhood friend inside the large room. Kejoro brought in some drinks and Tsurara had disappeared to who knows where. **"Kanna-chan, what brings you here?"** he said. Kanna frowned. **"Sheesh, Rikuo-kun, really… you've been gone from school for almost two weeks… of course I'd be worried… did anything happen to you? I would have come sooner if it wasn't for the club activities…"** she said and gave him a worried glance. **"Nothing, I just got the flu…that's all…"** he said as an excuse. **"Really?"** she looked at him, doubtful.** "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll be able to come back tomorrow anyway…"** Rikuo gave her a confident grin. She blushed. But he didn't seem to notice.** "Well… I'm glad your alright… I'll see you tomorrow then?"** she gave him a sweet smile. Rikuo nodded and winked at her which made her go even redder. **"Well then, I'll be going first. See you tomorrow Rikuo-kun!"** she beamed as she left the room with Kejoro who had come to escort her out.

* * *

><p>Yura was watching through a small opening on the other shoji door that let outside the garden. After the girl left she leaned on the door. '<em>Sugoi… she's really cute… so that's his childhood friend… from what I've heard from Kubinashi-san, she's not someone of a great status… a commoner?<em>' Yura closed her eyes and put her thumb and forefinger on her chin in a thinking position. **"I guess that counts her as a safe person."** She decided and turned too look back at the opening only to be met by Rikuo's icy stare. Her eyes widened and she stepped back surprised. **"Gyah!"** she exclaimed as she slipped backwards and her back landed on the hard wooden floor. **"What in the world are you doing?"** Rikuo asked in a bored tune. Yura shook her head as she sat up. **"N-nothing!"** she said in in defense. Rikuo looked at her doubtfully. **"Yeah right…"** he muttered and a vein popped on Yura's head. She was about to yell back at him but he placed a hand in front of him to stop her.

**"Father told me to give this message to you. He says that your going to start school tomorrow as well."** He started.

**"Huh? Alright…"** Yura said as she waited for the second instruction.

**"While we are at school don't act like a body guard. And don't come near me unless it really is important. Got it?"** he said with an authorative voice. Yura felt more veins pop out of her head. **"Yeah. I understand."** She forced out.

**"Good. Get some sleep, you'll be needing it."** He said as he turned around to head towards his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Good Day. I'm Keikan Yura. I'm happy to meet you all. Please take care of me." Yura introduced herself in the class and got mostly positive reactions from everyone. Everyone but Rikuo who had just grunted and had not even looked at her. Yura felt a vein pop out of her head as she tried to keep the smile plastered on her face.

_'Jerk'_

* * *

><p><em>'RING'<em>

The bell had just signaled lunch break. Yura looked at Rikuo who grabbed a wrapped box from his bag and stood up to follow Kana who was calling after him along with his other friends composed of two other males and two other females. "Yura-chan! Come and eat with us!" Kana said smiling at Yura. Yura stood and was about to follow but stopped herself as she realized something.

'_Wait. Did i bring something to eat? No... I didn't get to make my lunch this morning…'_ she looked back at her desk and at the group who were waiting for her. Rikuo raised a brow at her impatiently.

"Uh, please go on ahead. I have to go to the faculty room, I forgot that sensei had asked me to see him during the break." Yura said politely. _'This is embarassing...'_

"Ah, that's too bad… well, maybe next time." The blond girl said and they left the room. Yura noticed Rikuo give a snort and a brief glance before turning away, leaving her alone. Yura gave out a soft growl upon hearing him snort at her.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and his friends arrived at the roof top. Aotabo and Tsurara were already there waiting for them.<p>

"Master!" Tsurara waved energetically at him. She gave a awestruck smile at him. Her brow then raised to a question. She stopped waving and slowly put her arms down as she noticed that Yura was not with him. "Hm? Where's Keikan-san?" she asked. _'Isn't she supposed to be a body guard as well?'_

"She said she was called to the faculty room awhile back." Kana said sitting down. "Why? Do you need something from her?" Miki asked as she sat on a good spot.

"No… but…" Tsurara looked at the other lunch box wrapped in a blue cloth she held, along with hers that was wrapped in a pink cloth. Rikuo followed her line of vision. The rest had already seated them selves and started to eat.

Tsurara was looking at the door then to the extra lunch box she had and to the door again.

"What is it Tsurara?" Rikuo asked. She looked back at him startled. "Ah… its just that… Wakana-sama asked me to give this other bento to Keikan-san. I forgot to give it earlier during the first break… I was expecting that she was with you and everyone else…" she explained.

"Oh, you mean that she doesn't have anything to eat?" Rikuo clarified. Tsurara nodded her head. "Oh" realization dawned on him. "Alright, I'll go tell her, she might still be at the faculty room… you guys eat ahead, I'll be right back." Rikuo said as he took the extra lunch wrapped in a blue cloth and headed for the door.

'That girl... she should have just said so at the beginning...' he grumbled to himself as his eyebrow twitched.

* * *

><p>Yura sat under a tree near the shed of the school. Her stomach growled loudly. She frowned.<p>

'Oh, be quiet, I didn't bring anything with me today, so you'll have to be still.' She ordered her stomach.

_"Meow! Meow!"_

Yura looked around her. '_Was that a cat?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, be quiet now… or else those guys will find you again… it was already hard enough to find this area…" a male voice said.

Yura stood and walked around the shed. She stopped on her tracks as she saw an older student kneeling on the ground near the bushes._ 'What is he doing?'_ she asked herself.

_"Meow! Meow!"_ the kittens kept on complaining.

"Hey! Be quiet…" the young man hissed.

The young man then turned around. He gave a short yelp as he saw Yura looking at him with a menacing stare.

Yura gave him a curious look as she saw the kittens. "What are you doing?" she directly asked him.

"Un, um!..." Yura then started to count the kittens he was holding and a few more under the bush. _'Theres actually quite a lot...'_ she observed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with those kittens?" she demanded. The boys stood up cautiously and looked around. "Um, I can explain! Really!" he said meekly.

* * *

><p>"Keikan-san? I didn't call for her…" the teacher said as he looked at Rikuo who stood by the doorway. "Ah, I see. Sorry to disturb you." Rikuo said as he turned to leave. He walked towards the stairs for the rooftop. 'This is starting to get annoying... where did she run off to now? Argh! Who the heck cares! It doesn't matter if she goes hungry…' he thought to himself as he looked at the lunch box with mixed emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you mean, your taking care of them here at school?" Yura asked the older student with cat like features. "Y-yes, that's right. I can't just take them home you see… we have a lot of cats at home as well…" the teenager head then shot up in realization.<p>

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. I'm Ryotaneko Bakeneko. Second year." He beamed. Yura looked at him cautiously before finally giving a small smile.

"I see, you're a family friend of the Nura's right?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm the heir to my group. Your friends with Rikuo-sama?" he asked. "Not… **exactly**… but… I think so. I'm Yura Keikan. First Year." She said as she neared one of the kittens to pet it.

"Wow, I think they like you Yura-chan." He said as he neared the others as well, Yura noticed the disturbed look on his face.

"Bakeneko-sempai, awhile back… you mentioned about some guys trying to find these cats…" she started. Ryotaneko looked at her with worried eyes.

"Well, its nothing you should worry yourself to… but… there were a larger number of these little ones back then…" he said as he gave a small smile.

"It used to be a good past time, coming here and caring for them when I found them...that is until… Kyuso-san, a third year came… he played his _'games'_ with some of these kittens… his cruel games…" he turned away and looked at his left side. He shuddered.

Yura followed his gaze and her eyes widened as she saw what he meant by _'games'_. There were small heaps of soil under some bushes indicating the graves of a few kittens.

"I know I should have done something… but… I didn't… I'm such a coward…" Yura looked back at the saddened looking boy who hid his face under his folded arms.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Yura-chan, where have you been?" Kana asked as Yura entered the classroom. "Ah, I just did an errand." Yura excused herself. She went to her own seat. Rikuo gave her a questioning glance. "Where <em>have<em> you been? Your uniforms soiled." He stated. Yura just shook her head. "Sorry, I should have gone with you…" she said. Rikuo then put something on her desk. "Tsurara told me to give this to you." He muttered and quickly turned away. Yura gave a soft nod.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but will you please go on ahead with Nura-kun today? I have to see Bakeneko-sempai." Yura said to Tsurara and Aotabo as they stood by the main gate of the school. "Ryotaneko-kun? You've met him?" Aotabo asked. "Ah, yes a while back. Well, its getting late, I have to go, sorry." She said before running off, not even giving Rikuo a glance as he walked towards his two body guards. "Where is she going?" he asked. The two body guards shrugged their shoulders indicating they did not know.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure its fine to give them some of your food?" Ryotaneko asked as he watched Yura give small pieces of fish to the kittens. "I know we should give them other things fit for their age, I'll try bringing some tomorrow." Yura said as she stood and put the half empty lunch box in her bag.<p>

The two heard footsteps nearing them.

"Well, well, well… so it was you who was keeping our kittens away from us…" a malicious voice came from behind them. The two turned to see a light haired third year walking towards them with a group of third years behind him.

"Oh? And you have a nice kitty with you as well this time… hmm… I wonder how I should play with her…." the man licked his lips.

"Kyuso-san! Put her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" Ryotaneko yelled. "Really?" one of the thugs came forward and gave a hard punch on Ryotaneko's abdomen. The smaller guy fell back.

"Bakeneko-sempai!" Yura said alarmed. She gave a cold glare to Kyuso.

"Eh? What's with that look?" Kyuso moved closer and tried to touch her face only to have his hand slapped back by Yura. "Don't you dare touch me!" she barked at him. "Tch." Kyuso frowned.

"Yura-chan! Is that you?" Yura looked behind Kyuso to see a worried Kana. "I heard your voice-ah!" Kana yelped as one of the men held her roughly behind her by her shoulders. "Ienaga-san!" Yura took a step forward only to have Kyuso block her way.

"Uh-uh… Yura, now was it…that is your name, no?" Kyuso smirked at her. "Hey boss! I saw these two girls with the third heir of the Nura group! They're both his friends!" one of the thugs yelled.

"Again, with the _friends_ part…I'm not exactly his friend..." Yura growled, a vein popping out of her head.

"Kyuso-san! Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Ryotaneko yelled again as he tried to stand up. Kyuso turned to face him. "Eh~? What are you going to do about it? Tell on us? You cant even ask for help from that weak Nura brat who needs someone to protect him! He and you are both useless!" Kyuso laughed out loud and staggered backwards a bit.

Yura moved forward swiftly and held a small silver dagger near the older mans neck.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent. I, Yura Keikan will dispose of you…" she said with a cold glare.

The man looked shocked for a moment before grinning madly. "**Keikan**? Really? Your'e a **KEIKAN?**! Ha! Now that's unexpected!" he then growled as his eyes widened. "Kyaaa!" Kana gave a short scream. Yura turned to look at the other girl. "Ienaga-!" she started only to have Kyuso slap her hard across her left cheek making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Yura-chan!" Kana and Ryotaneko yelled. Kyuso suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it to set her face right in front of his. Yura grit her teeth at the painful action. "That was truly unexpected… ha! A **Keikan**? _**Friends**_ with a **Nura**? Its hilarious! What's happening? Who would have thought?" Kyuso gave a louder laugh.

"You choose such useless comrades little cat~" he stared at Ryotaneko and gave him another kick in the gut. Yura sat up only to receive a kick as well from one of Kyuso's henchmen. "No ones going to save you now… Hmm… Not even that Nura boy can save you all!" Kyuso said loudly.

"**_Come again_**?" a chilly voice came from behind them. Their eyes widened as they saw the familiar and well known face of Rikuo Nura. Behind him were Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo and even Kubinashi with Zen who came to pick them up.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana exclaimed happily. Yura frowned.

"Now, that's playing _unfairly_ Kyuso-sempai… hmm…1…. Ah, 10 out of 3 people? Now that's just plainly cheating…" Rikuo said as he neared them even more.

"Tch. So you've shown yourself boy… Hmph… what are you doing being friends with a Keikan? And weaklings?…" Kyuso snarled and pointed at his captives.

Yura frowned. "Again, with the _friend_ part-" Yura silenced herself as Rikuo glared directly at her.

"You have no right to tell me who to be friends with. Anyway, you are going to get what you deserve for hurting my friends. Not to mension for touching what does not belong to you." Rikuo growled at the older and taller man. Yura saw a lot of anger in his eyes. "What am I? An object? And again! The frie-" Yura shut her mouth effectively as Rikuo gave her an even more deadly glare which she still returned with the same fury.

"How **low**, using young ladies as **bait** even." Kurotabo said. Kubinashi nodded. "I agree…" he said. "What are we waiting for Rikuo! Lets kick their butts!" Zen yelled excitedly.

"Be my guest." Rikuo simply stated as he moved back and his body guards attacked with excited faces. The one holding Kana fell back as he panicked. Kana ran quickly towards Rikuo. "Rikuo-kun! I knew you'd come!" she said as she stood beside him. Kyuso saw his underlings getting beat up. He turned around to run only to be met by a fierce kick from Yura herself. He fell on the ground. Yura held a cold gaze at him.

"Sempai!" she called to Ryotaneko. He came forward. His right hand turned into a fist as his left hand held the older man by the collar. "This is for everyone you killed!" he gave his strongest punch right on the face of the fallen leader. He raised another fist. "And this is for trying to hurting my kohai's!" another strong punch his face. Ryotaneko pushed him back to the ground before shaking is fist.

Kyuso hissed in pain. "Aww, already in **pain**? Well were not finished yet." Rikuo said as he kicked the man in his guts really hard gaining a yelp of pain from the victim.

"That's for endangering my friends." He said venomously and signaled the rest to stop what they were doing since almost everyone of them were unconscious.

"Lets go..." Rikuo said as he gave another kick at the leader. He looked over at Yura who was kneeling in front of the bushes.

"Anyway, the security guard will come pick them up after a while. Oh, Yura-chan, what are you doing?" Kubinashi looked at Yura who was gathering the kittens. "Ah, the kittens!" Ryotaneko rushed to help her. "One…two… five… there are ten of them…. Aww… they look so adorable…" Tsurara beamed. "Hm? What are you planning to do with them Yura?" Rikuo asked as he took one of the kittens and held it at his eye level. "I've decided to keep them…" she stated which gained questioning looks from the rest. "But, we've never kept one at the estate…" Aotabo stated. "Oh, I didn't mean I was going to bring them there…." Yura said as she looked at them.

* * *

><p>Later at the Nura Estate….<p>

"Oh? A group of kittens? That's a handful to care for. Where did you bring them Yura-chan?" Rihan asked as she came to report to him that evening. Yura gave a sly smile sending shivers to Rihan. "Yura-chan... your really scaring me..." he said as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, that smile totally doesn't fit you." Yura glared at the new comer. "Well, Nura-kun, you have no right to tell me what fits me or what does not..." she said back.

"Hm? And why not? You are_ my _body guard as well right? You work under me... so whatever I say, you have to agree to it..." Rikuo said glaring at her coldly.

Yura gaped at him.

"And that includes not getting into any unnecessary fights... what do you think would have happened if I didnt arrive sooner a while back?" he said as he walked past her._ "You...!"_ Yura had a spooky aura surround her. "What? You going to go against my rules?" Rikuo said as he gave a proud smirk at her. Yura felt the veins pop out of her head more. She began to bark out insults at him and he just looked away with his stoic face.

Rihan watched them with interest.

_'Seems like they're going to get along fine... well... hopefully anyway... But I cant help but think... where did Yura bring those kittens?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"YURA!" a very angry Ryuuji yelled out at the top of his lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Rihan stood outside his estate's beautiful garden with the lone Cherry tree. He had a smile on his face as he exhaled in the fresh morning scent. His smile grew even more. "Another peaceful morning -"

**"YOU JERK!"** The only Keikan's voice came from inside the house.

**"WHO YOU CALLING JERK!"** another loud voice came from the inside belonging to Nura Rikuo.

Rihan sighed as he shook his head. "Maybe not…" he said as he turned to go back inside, determined to see what the two were arguing about again.

* * *

><p>"Yura-chan, maybe you should calm down… it was an <em>accident<em> after all…" Kurotabo said as he stood in between the two fuming teenagers. One who was soaking wet in her school uniform. Yura folded her arms in front of her chest. "Not until he _apologizes_…" Yura muttered. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at the other teenager. "Oi, I already said I was sorry! It was an _accident_!" Rikuo muttered back and glared at Yura. She in turn hardened her glare. "**_Properly._**" She hissed. Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, why should I do that?" he said. A grin formed at his face as Yura became even more irritated.

"Oi, Oi! What happened here?" Rihan said as he entered. He looked at Rikuo and a soaking Yura as they pointed at each other. "It's his/her fault!" they both said in unison gaining sweat drops from Rihan and Kurotabo. Rihan looked at his subordinate. "Rikuo-sama had set up a pail of water on top of the kitchen's entrance as a prank-" Kurotabo started only to have Yura continue. "And I got wet!" she exclaimed. "She wasn't supposed to enter! That pail of water was meant for that old geezer!" Rikuo interjected. "Well you should have put in mind that someone else would have passed other than the first head!" Yura exclaimed. "I already said I was sorry!" Rikuo said back. The two glared at each other again in silence.

Rihan gave out another long sigh. "Alright, alright… Yura-chan it was unintentional, anyways, you should go up and change already, or your going to be late… Rikuo… I like your prank, but please be more careful next time… Now that's settled… you two get moving…" he said as he grinned. The two turned away from each other and marched out of the kitchen's entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at school…<strong>

"Hm? Kana has a stalker?" Rikuo raised a brow as he looked at his friends who stood in front of his table, Kana, Kiyotsugu, Tori, Maki and Shima. Kiyotsugu had just finished telling him about Kana' situation. Yura listened quietly from her own seat. She and Rikuo had been giving each other the cold shoulder since the events that morning.

"Yes… I received an anonymous text message at first saying that I was really beautiful." Kana said timidly. Tori nodded. "At first we thought it was a_ secret admirer_, but then he started sending messages like, your just like a porcelain doll… I'd be gentle with you… and sometimes he'd text the activites that Kana has been doing and kept on sending countless messages!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah, he'd even send messages that said what Kana had done, or were she had gone to and in every end it says…_ 'I'm always watching over you…'_ and then just yesterday Kana's locker was wide open! The lock was neatly placed inside. Some of her cloths were missing! Then she'd received a message like… _'You smell really good…'_ Its totally getting creepy!" Maki added.

"Why not report it to the teacher?" Yura finally asked. They all looked at her. "We all thought of doing it… but we're not sure if it's a student in this academy yet…" Kiyotsugu said as he frowned. Shima nodded fervently. "Since Kana-chan's locker wasn't forced open, it must be someone from this school…" Rikuo frowned. Kana was shivering. Yura looked at the girl with worry. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a cold gaze towards their direction from the door. She looked at the door quickly but only saw the school janitor who was mopping the tiled floor. _'That was strange… I was **sure** I felt someone staring at us…'_ she narrowed her eyes as she looked away only to meet Rikuo's serious eyes. Her breath hitched as she saw him looking straight at her. "Don't do anything reckless." He finally said as he looked away. Yura raised a slender brow. She was confused. _'Is…he worried?'_ she thought to herself. A small blush came to her cheeks as she thought of it. _'No! No! That can't be the reason- can it?'_

"Alright! Then it's settled! We'll all guard Ienaga-san!" Kiyotsugu beamed. "Yeah!" the others agreed. Yura watched them silently. Kana smiled at them with thankful eyes.

They all went with the idea. During breaks, either Maki or Tori went with Kana to the restroom, either of the 3 guys would stay close to her. During lunch, Tsurara and Aotabo learned of the plan and participated. Towards the end of their lunch break, they all headed towards their class rooms. Rikuo and Kiyotsugu had gone to the teacher's office to discuss the matter. Yura, Kana, Maki, Tori and Shima were together walking to their room. Yura suddenly paused and her eyes narrowed as she felt the same cold hard gaze she had felt earlier. She turned around quickly only to see a shadow running up the stairs._ 'It's him!'_ "Tsk! It's him!" she said then ran to chase the man. "Ah? Yura-chan! Where are you going!" Kana yelled. "**Keikan-san**!" Shima yelled. The other two girls were shocked with her sudden action.

Yura ran up the stair leading to the 3rd floor where the 2nd years were. She looked around her frantically, the hallway was almost empty as the students entered their class rooms. She then saw a slightly opened door at the right wing. She cautiously neared it. _'Could he have entered here?'_ she asked herself. Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around with frightened eyes only to be met with someone else's familiar eyes. "Yo! Yura-chan!" the voice of Bakeneko echoed to her ears. She sighed somewhat relieved. "It's just you sempai…" she said and bowed in greeting. "Eh? Something bothering you? What are you doing in front of the janitor's room?" he asked as he tilted his head. "Ah… its nothing… this is the janitor's room?" she asked as she looked at the door again. "Yup. But, Yura-chan, you better go to your room now! Classes are going to start soon! I don't want one of my kohai's to be late for class." Bakeneko said. _'I'll have to check it out later…'_Yura smiled politely. "Yes. I'll go immediately. Sorry for disturbing." Yura said as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>She was met at the end of the stairs by Rikuo who had a cold stare directed to her. He looked like he was about to head up the stairs. She looked surprised. <em>'Did something happen?'<em> she thought, confused. She started to walk down to meet him. "I told you not to do anything reckless." He said coldly. Yura froze and looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as he saw anger evident in his eyes… and something else behind it… _panick_? She mentally shook herself. "Where did you go to." He demanded. "Ah… I thought I spotted the stalker and ran after him-" Yura started only to have Rikuo cut her off. "Idiot! That was dangerous! What if something were to happen?" he hissed. A hint of worry in his voice. Yura's eyes widened. "I can handle myself. I won't do anything reckless…" she said softly trying to assure him. He grunted and turned to walk to their class room. Once they entered, Rikuo had sat on his sit and remained silent. He had a annoyed look on the face. '_Tch. That idiot! What was she thinking! What if something happened- hey, why do I even care? Hn. She's a Keikan. She can handle herself…'_ Rikuo's eyes narrowed even more. Kana and the other two girls looked at Yura with relieved eyes. "Yura-chan! Where did you run off to? Your scared us!" Maki started. The other two nodded. "Rikuo-kun was worried as well when we told him what you did." Kana said. "Yeah! Anyway, did you see the stalkers face?" Tori asked. Yura shook her head. "Sorry. He got away." She said back. "At least Yura-kun is alright! Then Rikuo's assumption was right! That guy _is from this school_!" Kiyotsugu said loudly. Yura and the rest nodded their head.

* * *

><p><em>During Last Period…<em>

"Argh! I cant believe we're spending the last period** cleaning**!" Kiyotsugu yelled. "Oh, shut up already. We cant do anything about it. At least we're able to watch out for Kana-chan." Maki said annoyed. "Oi! Kiyotsugu! Lets get going! The teacher said these things should be brought to the library!" Shima yelled as he and Rikuo stood by the door with a bunch of books. "Yeah, yeah! Coming!" Kiyotsugu said and ran to them. "Sheesh, that guy is so childish… ah... where did Yura-chan go to?" Tori said as she noticed that their other classmate was nowhere to be seen in the class room. "Ah, she mentioned she was going to get an extra broom at the janitors room. She should be back by now though…" Kana said.

* * *

><p><em>With Yura….<em>

The door opened soundlessly as she entered the dark room._ 'Hmm… it seems like a normal janitors room to me…'_ she thought to herself as she moved around the room. _'Darn it… its too dark… ah!'_ she froze as she bumped into a desk sending the folders on top to the floor. She hurriedly picked them up and put it at the table. She paused as she saw a particular picture on the desk. _'Wait… this is a picture of Ienaga-san…'_ her eyes narrowed as she opened the folder she had picked up and saw more pictures inside it. She quickly scanned through it. "They're all pictures of Ienaga-san… **all of it**… so it is that janitor!" she muttered. Her eyes widened as she rescanned them all and found a distinct resemblance. Rikuo was in every picture along with Kana-chan. But it looked like he didn't notice that he was being taken a photo off, along with Kana. _'Could it be… that man is not after Ienaga-san, but Nura-kun?'_ her mind raced. "Is he planning on luring Nura-kun using Ienaga-san! I have to warn them!" she grit her teeth as she turned around abruptly to leave the room. She didn't notice the other photos stacked behind the folder.

Yura ran out of the door. _'I've got to go to Ienaga-san! And Nura-kun!'_ she sprinted down the stairs. "Yura-chan!" she paused as she saw Maki and Tori waving at her at the hallway. She neared them. "You two… where's Ienaga-san?" she asked panicked. "Hm? Kana-chan? She and the janitor went to bring some stuff to the Chemistry lab at the old school building. Is there any problem?" Maki asked. Yura's eyes widened. _**'NO!'**_ her mind yelled. "I'm going there! The janitor is Ienaga-sans stalker! Call Oikawa-san and the rest!" Yura said as she sprinted away from them. "Wha-? Yura-chan!" Tori yelled. They looked at each other panicked and ran off to find Rikuo and the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yura ran out and entered the old school building. <em>'Please… I hope I'm not too late!'<em> she skidded around the corner and arrived at the door. She slid it open. "Ienaga-san!" she yelled as she saw the girl at the corner shaking with fear. The room had dim lights. Kana looked at her with frightened eyes. "Yura-chan! Behind you!" she screeched. Yura blinked her eyes. She turned around to be met by a tall lean man in his mid-forties with a knife raised above him. She took a quick step back as the man brought down the knife with force. "Kikiki…" the man laughed. "You have nice reflexes… as expected of the Keikan family… however… your not fast enough… princess…" the man said. Yura looked confused only to feel something sting on her right forearm. She felt something warm drop. She looked at it and her eyes widened as she saw a cut just below her elbow down to just above her wrist. _'The knife managed to graze me!'_ she looked back at the man with serious eyes. "Who are you…" she demanded. Kana was sitting on the floor behind her. "Ara? Me… My name is Ungaikyou… but… you didn't need to know that, now did you? You'd be dead soon…" the man gave out a crackle. Yura positioned herself in a fighting stance. "You… your after Nura-kun… aren't you?" Yura asked again. The man pointed the knife at her. "My, aren't we clever. That's right… I was after that Nura brat… and I planned on using that girl over their as a hostage." He smirked. Yura's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you harm Nura-kun or Ienaga-san…" Yura hissed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Rikuo and the rest…<p>

"Rikuo-kun!" "Nura-kun!"

Rikuo and the two boys along with Aotabo and Tsurara looked at their left to see Tori and Maki run to them. "Oi, what are you two doing?" Kiyotsugu asked. "We're so glad we found you guys!" Tori said. The two girls were panting from running around the school. The others gave them confused looks. "What's wrong?" Tsurara asked. "Ah! That's right! Kana-chan went with the janitor to the old school building in the Chemistry lab room!" Tori started. "That's right! And Yura-chan suddenly came to us asking for her and said that the janitor was the stalker! She then told us to get Oikawa-san and the rest and then ran off to go there!" Maki said panicky. "**What!**" Rikuo yelled. "It's dangerous! We have to tell the teachers!" Shima said. "Kiyotsugu, you guys tell the teachers what happened, Aotabo, Tsurara, lets go!" Rikuo ordered as the three quickly left.

* * *

><p>Back with Yura…<p>

"Ah? Oh, I wasn't planning on killing the Nura kid now, although I did plan to do that first…" Ungaikyou said. Yura raised a brow. The man smirked at her. "Let me explain. I was assigned to finish off that kid first and was to use that girl behind you as a hostage, but when you arrived here, my mission changed. I was ordered to kill you first… then the brat… seems like, you have a high price on your head as well…" the man grinned as Yura's eyes widened. "Kill me? Why?" she asked. "Eh? Why? Duh, you're the heir of the Keikan Corporations, and you ask why?" the man laughed loudly. "My client must really hate the Keikan and Nura groups so much…" he added between fits of laughter. "Well… enough chit chat…" the man then looked at her fully. "Let's dance!" he yelled as he grabbed a beaker from the table and threw it at her. Yura raised her arms to block it. She hissed as it hit her wounded arm. She immediately brought out her own knife and attacked the man. The man's back was on the wall beside the door. He had blocked her knife. "Ienaga-san! Quickly! Get out of here!" Yura yelled. Kana complied and stood and ran out of the door. "Tsk. You value a civilian's life more than yours? Get real!" Ungaikyou said as he pushed her back. Yura's back landed on the tables with broken glass. She gasped as she felt the sharp pieces. She grabbed a flask and threw it at the man, only to have him evade it and crash to the wall. "Nice try princess." He grabbed Yura by the neck and raised her up. He tightened his hold. Yura gasped. She was almost loosing consciousness.

The man laughed at her. She reached for another knife behind her skirt and immediately stabbed the man's hand with it. The man gave out a surprised and painful yelp and dropped her to the ground. "Why you little- gyah!" he gasped as he felt a wooden sword hit his back. He turned around only to be met by a fist in the face. The man staggered a bit. He held his bleeding nose. He looked up only to be met by kick in the gut. He coughed out blood. He sat on the floor. He looked up to see a very furious Rikuo. "You jerk. How dare you touch something that belongs to me!" he yelled and raised his wooden sword and hit the man across the head. The man held his head and yelled in pain. "You wont get away with this…" Rikuo growled. Aotabo came forward and held the man's hands behind his back. "Your lucky that the young master isn't in the mood for beating someone up today…" he muttered. As the man's head oozed with some blood. "Keikan-san! Are you alright!" Rikuo turned around to see Tsurara kneeling near Yura who was coughing. "Y-yeah… I'm alright…" she managed to say. "Really? But your arm is- ah! Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara looked at Rikuo who had knelt beside her. "Tsurara, you and Aotabo take care of that guy. Call Kubinashi and Kurutabou." He ordered as he lifted Yura, bridal style. Yura blushed. "H-hey! Put me down!" she yelled. "I'll take her to the nurses office." Rikuo said as he left the room. Tsurara and Aotabo looked at each other with worried looks. They definitely saw their masters eyes filled with anger. "Geh? What's that? Those two have a close relationship?" the man being held by Aotabo spoke. Tsurara had a vein popping on her head. "Shut up!" she yelled as she kicked him at the groin.

* * *

><p>"H-hey! I said put me down already!" Yura complained as they entered the nurse's office, which was already empty. "<strong>Fine.<strong>" Rikuo said as he dropped her ungracefully on one of the beds. "You jerk-ah…" Yura shut her mouth as Rikuo sent her a cold glare. She could feel a cold aura emitting from him. He rummaged through a cabinet and came back with some bandages and antiseptics. He reached out for her arm, only to have her move it away from him. He sent her another glare. "**Fine!** Be like that! Fix your own wounds! **See if I care**! I told you not to act recklessly! And what did you do! You went ahead on your own!" Rikuo yelled at her. Yura's eyes widened and she shivered a bit at his outburst. Rikuo narrowed his eyes. "Damn it." He yelled as he left and closed the door with a loud **'Bang!'** leaving a shocked Yura on the bed. She looked at the bandages in front of her. _'I… made him mad?'_ she thought guiltily. Her eyes suddenly became blurry. _'Huh?'_ she felt tears flowing down her face. _'I'm crying?'_ "**_See if I care!_**" Rikuo's words repeated on her mind over and over again. 'He…Was he worried?' her eyes widened. She wiped her tears away with her left hand.

She then held the antiseptics and pressed some to her wound. She hissed at the pain. "Yura-chan?" she looked up to see Kubinashi looking oddly at her. He noticed the antiseptics and bandages and the blood that still flowed from her arm, but he also noticed her tear stained cheeks. "Here, let me help you." He then took the things and started to gently dress her wound. "Are you alright?" he asked. She gave a soft nod. "Did you and the 3rd get into a fight again?" he asked once more. He felt Yura go tense. "I… its my fault... " she said looking away from him. Kubinashi sighed softly and gave a small smile. "Yura-chan. He was really worried. You went off and did something so reckless… he must have thought he wouldn't make it in time…" Kubinashi went on. "Why? Why would he be worried?" Yura asked looking up at him. "Silly, because you're one of his friends." Kubinashi said and patted the younger person. Yura looked shocked. She gave out a small smile. _'I'll apologize to him later…'_ then her face darkened. "Kubinashi-san. The man… he said that… a there was a client… the client hated Nura-kun's family… could you look up to it?" she asked. Kubinashi looked serious then. "Yes. I'll try. But for now, Yura-chan, please don't act recklessly…" he said.

* * *

><p><em>Later… that night at the Nura mansion…<em>

Rihan looked at the photos that were recovered from the janitor's office.

"It seems that Yura-chan didn't see all the photos and concluded that Rikuo-kun was the only target…" Rihan spoke as Gyuuki entered the office a few minutes after Yura had come in and reported what happened.

"It seems so… but she is getting_ suspicious_… so is the young heir…" Gyuuki replied as he looked at the photos in Rihans hand. Aside from the photos of Kana and Rikuo, there was a lot of Yura's as well.

"We have to keep a better watch out on those two. Gyuuki, please call the members of the family, except Rikuo-kun and Yura-chan of course. We need to have a meeting." Rihan concluded. "Certainly." Gyuuki said giving a bow and left.

* * *

><p>Rikuo sat on his Sakura tree watching over the garden. "Darn it… that girl is such an idiot… I was worried and that's how she even thanks me!" he muttered. He frowned as he realized something. <em>'I even got scared… what's happening to me?'<em> he sighed as he remembered the events that day.

"Nura-kun!" he looked down from his position to find Yura looking up at him. He turned away, with his head held high. Yura felt a vein pop on her head. "Look you jer-!" she paused. _'Your supposed to apologize, not start a fight!'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"I mean… uh… Nura-kun…." She paused as Rikuo looked at her with a bemused look. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Nura-kun… I… I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have acted that way earlier… and at the nurses office… I…uh… I …." Yura turned to a bright pink shade. Rikuo's eyes perked up as he watched her. 'Cute…' his mind said. He unconsciously smiled at her. She looked up at him. "Hey… why are you smiling like that?" she asked and felt herself turn into a darker shade. Rikuo just continued on gazing at her and smiling that way. He gave out a chuckle. She raised a brow.

"Hey, why don't you join me up here?" he stated. She looked even more confused. She went to the tree and started climbing, but it was a bit difficult due to her injured arm. Rikuo offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up that she was seated in front of him. "Thanks." She muttered. She then looked around. "It's beautiful." She said and smiled. Rikuo looked around as well. The garden looked like it was under some kind of spell as everything seemed to glow. The two then looked at each other with smiles on their faces which was only inches apart, and Yura had forgotten why she had been there the first place. Yura looked down and noticed that hey were still holding hands. Yura felt her face grow hot.

"**Rikuo-kun! Yura-chan! Dinner!**" Wakana's voice came.

Yura's head shot up and her eyes met Rikuo's shocked ones. "Um… I guess we should go now…" he started. Yura nodded her head. "Y-yeah… ah! I was supposed to say sorry for earlier… I didn't really mean to… Sorry Nura-kun…" she paused as Rikuo squeezed her hand. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Yeah.. its fine I guess… What are friends for? Anyway…lets get down." Rikuo said.

* * *

><p>Wakana smiled happily and had her hands clasped together as she saw the two interact and how Rikuo was helping Yura down the tree. She entered the house towards the dining room. She sat near Rihan who was biting into a barbeque. "Honey. What do you think of <em><strong>grandchildren<strong>_?" Wakana suddenly asked. Rihan choked on the meat he was swallowing and the rest of the members on the table stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Wakana with saucer like eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five... finally...

* * *

><p>It was an unusual early morning in the Nura household… apparently, a quiet one.<p>

"**YAAAWWWN….**" Kubinashi raised a brow at the second head. "Didn't get much sleep, Rihan?" he asked. Rihan looked sleepily at him. "What does it **look** like…" the current head grumbled. "Well, it certainly looks like you didn't…". Kubinashi said smiling at the Rihan pitifully as he prepared a cup of tea. Rihan stretched himself on his desk. "With the appearance of the first attacker, I needed to act more quickly. Now we know that someone is pulling the strings… we need to put up a stronger defense. We don't know when the next attack will come, and we don't know who will attack… and what's worse… Rikuo got mad at me last night." Rihan went on with a whiny tone. Kubinashi placed the cup of tea in front of him. _'That was your own doing.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the second whine. "Your right… It seems like everyone is also taking it hard after you announced to the others your true intentions on keeping Yura-chan here. You shouldn't have kept it from us from the beginning. And I still think we should tell Yura-chan" Kubinashi said as he remembered what happened after dinner last night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback…<em>**

It was in the middle of the night and everyone was supposed to be asleep. The light emitting from meeting room in the Nura household were very dim.

Rihan walked around the room silently .

"Okay. Is **everyone** here? Are Yura-chan and Rikuo asleep? And Wakana?. Okay, I need everyone to stay silent, since this is a secret topic." Rihan asked as he sat himself on the head of the enormous hall. The members of his family all looked at him expectantly. He smirked. "I'll say this only once, and no complaining. Got it?" they all nodded.

Gyuuki who sat on his right sighed deeply. 'This will not go well…' his face said. "Well you all know that I've brought in Yura-chan of the Keikain group here as a guard for Rikuo-" Rihan was cut off midway as complaints rose from everyone present. "Yeah! Why is that Keikain kid staying here! Why did you hire her? We already have guards protecting the third!" a voice came. "Yeah! That's right! Aren't our family guards enough?" another complaint came. More complaints came from the other leaders. Tsurara, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Bakaneko and Gyuki just gave out a long sigh. Rihan had a vein popping on his head. "I'm not done speaking yet you guys!" he yelled loudly and everyone effectively shut their complaining mouths. "Listen here! I don't want anyone to speak until I am through! Is that clear!" he yelled. A few mumbles were heard. He looked around him with narrowed eyes. "Good. Now where was I? Oh, right. I brought Keikan-san here to be Rikuo's bodyguard, but that was just a lie." They all gaped at him as he smiled proudly.

"Actually, I brought Yura-chan here just to annoy my son. Ha! You should have seen his face when we told him we were hiring a Keikan for a body guard! It was great-hey, hey, what's wrong? Isn't that funny?" Rihan slowly stopped laughing as he saw how silent everyone was, and they were all looking at him with panicked eyes, well, behind him actually. Even Gyuuki was looking at him. "Eh? What is it?" Rihan asked. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. "Father… you…did this to annoy me?" a very cold voice came from behind him. Rihan nervously laughed at himself. "Oh my, your awake Rikuo-kun? Ahaha…" his laughter died as Rikuo stepped on Rihan's back with his right foot. "Who wouldn't wake up with your loud voice? I'm impressed Yura and mother are still asleep…" Rikuo answered him. "And what do I find? A **_scheming_** father?" Rikuo said menacingly. Rihan smirked. He grabbed Rikuo's ankle and pulled at it hard that Rikuo lost his balance and slipped, landing on his own back. Everyone gasped, except Gyuuki of course. Rihan turned to look at his son. "Now, now Rikuo-kun. Calm down. You weren't supposed to find out, but apparently you did… so I guess you should join the meeting and let me finish. I'll explain everything." Rihan smirked as his son glared at him. "Come on." Rihan offered his hand and Rikuo took it. When everyone were seated again, with Rikuo on Rihan's left side Rihan began talking. Now, where was I again? Yeah… as I said I took Yura-chan in to annoy Rikuo…" Rihan felt his son glare at him. "But that's not all…" he turned serious. Everyone raised a brow at him. "All of you know that the two groups are enemies…" everyone nodded in chorus. "And you all know that Rikuo-kun is going to be head someday." They all gave affirmative nods at Rihan. "Well, and you know how he is being targeted and all… and how we all tried to put guards with him, but he is just so plainly** stubborn** that he refuses them at times and acts so **recklessly**." Rihan looked at his glowering son as choruses of agreements came from everyone else. "But what does this have to do with bringing that kid inside the house?"Hihi asked.

"I was getting their. Gyuuki knows this already, and so does my old man." They all looked at Gyuuki with questioning eyes.

"There are lots of rivaling families that are against both the Keikain group and Nura group. And that's why Rikuo-kun is being targeted since he is going to be the next head." Rihan said with a stern look. They all turned serious. "We also know that the Keikain clan have one of the best security in the entire country, however, there had been an incident which wasn't reported to the media." Rikuo looked at his father with wide eyes.

"It happened during me and my old man's visit at Hidemoto-sama's birthday three months ago. During that time, he hadn't officially announced who his successor would be yet, even when he had already decided who. But apparently, someone in the family had found out who it was, and leaked out that information. But we didnt know who it was yet either. The culprits had acted as servants. They tried to poison the future head while we were all eating the prepared meals. It was a good thing Hidemoto-sama was keeping a close eye on his successor and saw that the servant wasn't familiar to him and acted immediately by taking the drink away. Before he could order the members of his family to capture the culprit, he escaped." Rihan's eyes narrowed. He looked at each member with hard eyes. "Hidemoto-sama had told us what happened after and asked us to be silent about it. However, as things are now, I can't keep silent about it anymore or it'll not only endanger Rikuo-kun, but the new head as well. What I am about to say next is not to be let out into the outside. Heck, even the media doesn't know about it yet." He said in a strong voice. "That event, led us to take Yura-chan in." He finally said. He waited as they tried to absorb what he just said.

"Wait… then… that kid…" Kurotabo stuttered. "She's the successor!" Tsurara gasped followed by a few more. Rihan sighed and looked at his son. "Apparently, the attack earlier, was meant for her. Listen, Yura-chan doesn't know that she is going to be the heir yet. But it seems she is getting suspicious as well. Aside from that she dislikes being dependent, which is why we took her in with the reason that she would protect Rikuo-kun." They all gaped at him in shock. "We were also unable to interrogate that culprit earlier. He had a convulsion and died instantly, it seems like he was poisoned to keep silent in case the attack failed." Gyuki this time spoke. Tsurara and Kejoro had worried eyes. "We don't know who is pulling the strings. And it seems like, this wont be their last attempt as well. That is why, I've decided to put some of you up as Yura-chan's body guards." Rihan said. "So, who is _**volunteering**_?" Rihan asked, his smile returning to his face. They all looked at each other awkwardly. No one spoke for a whole 5 minutes. Rihan sweat dropped. "This is going to be a _problem_, huh?" he laughed nervously. Rikuo suddenly stood up. "Father, you gave Yura-chan to me as my body guard. I'll take the responsibility." He said and everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, I did… but that wasn't really her purpose.. you don't have to take the responsibility… I thought you despised her?" Rihan said with a confused look. Rikuo smirked and looked at them confidently. "So? This doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about her. Your still gave her to me as my guard… Yura's mine, you guys don't know her as well as I do, and how impulsive and reckless she can be. And I'm sure she can't refuse me. So I'll be the one in charge of her security." They all looked at Rikuo with saucer like eyes. He raised a brow. "What?" he demanded. "T..the way that the young master says it is like…" Kubinashi started. "Rikuo-sama, Yura-san isn't an object you know." Kejoro started. "I know that. But she belongs to me alright. She's important..." Rikuo replied and everyone fell into a deeper silence. "**_Idiot_**, you spoke like she's your **lover** or something…" Zen said and suddenly gave out a loud laugh. Tsurara turned into a bright shade of red. Others joined Zen, but others still tried to absorb what Rikuo said. "**W-what? I didn't mean it that way!**" Rikuo said turning into a red shade as well. "Oh, Rikuo-kun, don't be shy, just say that you like her. If you want me to, I can make wedding arrangements for you and Yura-chan…" Rihan said in a teasing voice. Everyone stopped and looked at Rihan with bewildered looks. "That's not going to happen!" Rikuo yelled and walked out of the meeting room with a red face. Rihan gave out a jovial laugh. They all sweat dropped as they looked at him. "Well, you heard what Rikuo-sama said. However, I'll be assigning some of you still…" Gyuki interjected.

End of Flashback…

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun is so mean…" Rihan whined. Kubinashi laughed at how childish the man in front of him was. "True… but you teased him last night, it was your fault…Still, it is quite a shock how he offered himself… I didn't think that their relationship with each other would turn out like this…" Kubinashi said and Rihan suddenly perked up. "I know right! Those two totally despised each other from their first meeting! Things seem to get better and better! Who knows? Maybe they'll really end up getting <strong>married<strong>!" Rihan exclaimed and proceeded to drink his tea. Kubinashi sweat dropped. "Yes, yes. And Wakana-sama will get the grandchildren she wishes for." At this statement Rihan almost choked on his tea.

The door suddenly burst open revealing a worried Yura. "Kubinashi-san, Rihan-sama! Did something happen last night? Nura-kun seems awfully quiet." She said. _'No wonder this morning was so quiet.'_ Kubinashi thought to himself as he smiled politely at her. "Really? I don't know… maybe he is just tired with yesterday's events…" Kubinashi said, referring to the attack at school. "He also told me earlier that I should stick beside him at all times, and not to leave his side unless its urgent… its really unusual… at first, he told me not to go near him at school unless its important…" Yura said as she folded her arms in front of her.

Rihan's smile widened. This did not go unnoticed by Kubinashi who sweat dropped. "Well, who knows… anyway, you want to know something **good** Yura-chan?" Rihan asked excitedly. Yura raised a brow at him. "Yura! **Lets go**! If we don't go now we'll be late!" the three turned to see Rikuo waiting by the door. "Ah… you can tell me later. We'll be going now." Yura said and bowed and left the room. Rikuo gave a warning glare directed at Rihan before going out as well. "Don't forget what I told you…" Kubinashi and Rihan heard Rikuo say. "I know… you don't need to tell me twice…" they heard the two start to argue as they left. "Darn, I almost told her…" Rihan pouted. "You shouldn't meddle with them Rihan." Kubinashi said as he took the used cup and kettle and headed out of the room as well.

Rihan smiled slyly as his companion left. "**Ah~ what's fun in that**?" he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six.**

Rikuo and Kana were walking along the school corridor, carrying piles of papers. Yura was walking a few feet in front of them, holding her own portion of papers. The three walked in a somewhat comfortable silence- well to_ Rikuo_ maybe who didn't notice the blushing Kana beside him, and instead was looking at Yura's back with a victorious grin and Yura who had an annoyed look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

_During lunch break…_

_'I'll tell him today… I'll confess to him…' Kana thought to herself as she walked towards a relaxed Rikuo._

_"Rikuo-kun… um… the teacher asked me to get some documents from the faculty room. Would you please come with me?" a blushing Kana asked._

_"Hm? Sure thing Kana-chan." He said with a smile. Kana stifled a squeal of delight._

_Rikuo turned behind him. "Oi, Yura, lets go." He said as he stood. Yura raised a brow at him as she looked up from the book she was reading. Kana looked confused as she looked at Rikuo then at Yura, then Rikuo again._

_"Why? Ienaga-san called** you**, not me…" she said in an annoyed tone as he had disturbed her reading. Rikuo rolled his eyes at her._

_"Well, duh, your my **body guard** aren't you? You're supposed to stay **by my side**. If you don't, what will happen if I get attacked?" Rikuo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yura glared at him. "I'm sure you can **take care** of yourself Nura-kun. You've proved that last week when Tamazuki-sempai and Inugami-sempai attacked you in public." She said as she remembered how Rikuo had beaten those two up by himself._

_"Yeah, I was pretty amazing huh." Rikuo grinned. "But I got injured...Well, I would have been able to beat them without being injured. Unfortunately, **someone** just decided to jump in during the heat of the battle, and thanks to that, I injured my wrist. What if someone suddenly attacks and I can't fight with my injured wrist?" he added triumphantly. His grin grew as Yura's brow twitched._

_"Fine." She frowned and stood up to join him. Rikuo stifled a laugh. Of course he could still beat anyone who tried to attack him even with his injury, but no way was he telling Yura that. Sure, the attack last week with Tamazuki was really meant for him, but he still wanted to keep a close eye on Yura, just in case there was another attack. For some reason, he didn't like it when she was not near him._

_Kana looked dejected as she led the two out of their class room._

**_End of Flashback…_**

* * *

><p>That had happened a few minutes ago. And now the three were heading back to the classroom.<p>

Finally, Kana took a deep breath and stopped walking. Rikuo seeing that his companion was no longer beside him stopped walking and looked at her from his side.

"Rikuo-kun? Theres something I need to say to you." a fidgety Kana looked the teen beside her.

Rikuo raised a handsome brow at her. "Sure. Is something wrong Kana-chan?" he asked. Yura who heard them stopped walking as well and looked at the two.

"Ah…well… I wanted to talk to you in private…but…" Kana looked at Yura. "In private? Is it really important?" Rikuo asked. Kana nodded in return. Yura took it as an excuse to get away from Rikuo. Lately, she was feeling funny when she was near him for too long.

"I'll be heading back ahead then." Yura said as she hurriedly left with a triumphant grin. Rikuo quickly turned to look at her departing form quickly.

"Oi! Yura! I didn't say you could leave!" he yelled but the girl was out of sight. He frowned and muttered a few words about scolding her, and then looked back at Kana. "Sorry, anyways, what do you want to ask?" he tried not to sound impatient.

Kana's face was beat red. Rikuo's eyes softened. "Are you feeling sick, Kana-chan?" he asked. Kana furiously shook her head. "N-no… its just… Rikuo-kun… I… I…" Kana closed her eyes.

Rikuo raised a brow. Kana took a deep breath"I LO-"

"**Young master**!" Kana was interrupted midway as the cheerful voice of one of Rikuo's attendants rang in their ears.

The two turned to see Tsurara who was bouncing towards them with her usual smile. Kana's jaw dropped.

"Tsurara, what's up?" Rikuo asked. "I was just checking up on you, young master. You two should hurry up to, classes are about to start." She said as she looked at Kana who had paled. "Ah, really, thanks. Kana-chan, just tell me later alright. Lets go. I need to check up on Yura." Rikuo said as he turned to leave.

At the mention of the other girls name, the two looked at him with shocked eyes. "Yura-chan?" Kana choked out. She froze as a lot of things entered her mind. 'Does Rikuo-kun like her?'

She didn't pay any attention to Tsurara and Rikuo.

Tsurara tugged at her masters sleeve.

"Keikan-san? Did something happen to her!" Tsurara asked in a panicked tone. She was worried that the girl had gotten into some trouble. If anything bad would happen to the Keikan heiress, chaos would surely commence.

"No, nothing happened. _Yet_…" he said the last word in a silent whisper for Tsurara to hear. "Then why check up on her?" Tsurara asked with a confused look.

Rikuo sighed and his brow furrowed. "I just can't risk her getting into trouble when I'm not with her. What if something happened to her when she's in zero radius of my vision?" he said. _'She should be in my line of vision 24/7.'_ He added mentally. Tsurara sweat dropped.

_'Master is really worries about a lot of people... but he himself is not worried about his own safety...' _Tsurara sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She really knows how to handle herself! Ryotaneko-san and Aotabo-kun are keeping a close eye on her as well anyways, so you don't need to worry young master. You can count on me as well!" Tsurara said with a comforting smile.

Rikuo smiled. "Yeah. You're right. That girl can put up a fight of her own… Unfortunately… she's too reckless… that's why I cant help but worry for her… her recklessness just means trouble..." he added as his smile became a thin line.

_'Just like you young master…'_ Tsurara noted mentally as she giggled.

"Well, we better get going then…" Rikuo said. "Kana-chan, lets go." Rikuo turned to the frozen girl. Tsurara looked at her. The two froze as tears suddenly formed on the side of Kana's eyes.

"Ienaga-san? Are you alright?" Tsurara asked. The girl looked at them, well, specifically at _Rikuo._

"Rikuo-kun…" she started. Rikuo looked at her with a worried gaze.

Kana looked at Rikuo with determined eyes. "Rikuo-kun… I really… like you… no… I love you…" she said.

Rikuo felt frozen. His childhood friend has just confessed to him! How was he supposed to answer? Tsurara looked at her master worriedly and then at Kana. _'I wasn't expecting something like this!'_

The bell had already rang signaling the start of classes, but the three didn't seem to have noticed. A very pregnant silence came over them.

Finally, Rikuo close his eyes. "Kana-chan…" he opened them again and looked at her eyes. "I'm sorry…" he said. Those first few words brought more tears to her eyes. Rikuo grit his teeth. "It's not like I don't like you or something… but… Kana-chan… I think… we should just be friends for now…" he continued. "I don't want to get you hurt… I'm being attacked constantly you know… and… I can't let them hurt you…" Rikuo cringed as he remembered the stalker incident. Kana was innocent… she shouldn't be involved in something like that…

Her next question however shook him...

"Do you like Yura-chan?" Kana suddenly asked.

Rikuo's eyes widened and so did Tsurara's. He was speechless.

_'Why did she suddenly ask that!'_ he thought to himself. However the thought of the Keikan brought a small blush which was not very visible.

Kana bowed her head. She forced a smile on her lips. "I… I understand… I… think I'll go to the nurses office… I'm not feeling so well…" she then hurriedly left.

Rikuo felt guilt wash over him as he saw the retreating form of his friend... things were not going to be like the way they were before...

Tsurara looked sadly at the departing back of the girl then at her master. He looked so sad. She needed to do something.

"Young master! You should be getting back to your classes! The bell already rang! Keikan-san might be doing something reckless again! You must go and keep her from doing so." Tsurara said. Somehow the mention of Yura doing something reckless again brought Rikuo out of his reverie. "Yeah… I guess your right… I'll go ahead then." Rikuo said smiling as he left her.

* * *

><p>Rihan frowned as he watched the scene while hidden behind a nearby tree together with an annoyed Kubinashi.<p>

"How could Rikuo not answer such a simple question! All he had to do was to say yes or no! If he liked Yura-chan or not!" RIhan said as he pouted cutely. Kubinashi sighed. "Rihan… we shouldn't be here… spying on them is wrong..." he said to the current head. "And anyways, you are still not going to do anything if he answered yes or no. You are not going to meddle in…" Kubinashi gave him a warning glare. "Hmp. Your not the boss of me…" Rihan replied stubbornly and Kubinashi sighed in defeat.

"Things are just starting to become even more _interesting_…" Rihan said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven.**

"So this **Nura Rikuo**… and this female…is the **Keikan heires**s…" a cold female voice said. The owner had deep long black hair. She was seated on a bench and was holding two photographs in her right hand.

"Yes, that's them. When are we going to attack them?" the old man beside her asked.

The beautiful woman beside him smiled. "Don't worry… it'll be soon… _**real soon**_…" there was a malicious tinge added to her voice.

* * *

><p>Yura walked towards the enormous Sakura tree. She gave a deep sigh.<p>

"Nura-kun? Is everything alright?" Yura asked the teenager who was sitting on one of the branches of his precious Sakura tree. He was wearing his usual blue yukata which he wore at home. The response she received was total silence.

_'Odd… something really is wrong with him… he's really acting differently since yesterday.I wonder what happened...'_ she thought to herself as she looked at Rikuo who had a dazed look in his eyes as he stared straight forward to who knows where.

"Oi… Nura-kun! Hey!" Yura yelled and waved her arms. Silence again greeted her. She frowned and a vein popped on her head. "**NURA-KUN!**" she yelled loudly and was sure that everyone inside the main house heard her. Still no response.

Though she would not admit it, she was worried.

She walked to the tree and started to climb up. She was already midway when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. Rikuo was looking at her with confused eyes as he helped her balance on the branch.

She sat in front of him. "What is it?" he asked. Yura raised a brow at him.

"I'm supposed to be asking you. Not the other way around. Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Rikuo's eyes widened. _"Do you like Yura-chan?"_ Kana's voice repeated in his head.

"No, its nothing." He replied quickly. Yura's face said that she did not believe a word he said.

He then smirked at her. Yura felt her brow twitch in annoyance.

"Aww… where you _**worried**_ about _**me**_ Yura? I'm flattered…" he said in a teasing voice. Yura puffed her cheeks.

"**Jerk!**" she immediately stood up.

"Hey!" Rikuo yelled as the branch slightly shook. Yura tried to balance herself. "Yura!" Rikuo yelled and reached out to grab her arm. He pulled her towards him.

"Oof!" Yura's face immediately hit his chest.

"Who in their right minds would suddenly stand up like that!" Rikuo said with anger in his voice.

Yura looked up to meet his face with angry eyes. "It's not my fault you jerk!" she exclaimed.

Rikuo poked her forehead. "If the assassins wont kill me, _**your recklessness**_ might." He said in a bored tone.

"My recklessness! Your one to speak-" she stopped talking then.

Her face reddened as she realized how close she was to him. She was now currently seated on his lap and his right arm encircled around her shoulders. The palms of her hands were on top of his chest. Their faces were a few good centimeters away.

Rikuo seemed to have not noticed their current position as he was still looking at her with a frown on his face.

Silence seemed to have come between them.

"Yura-chan! Someone is here to see you!" Wakana's cheery voice was heard which brought them back to reality.

She was with someone as they went out to the garden. The two looked up at the tree.

"Oh, my… You two seem to be getting along really well…" Wakana said with a shocked look to be immediately replaced by one of her cheery smiles.

Her companion, however, reacted differently. Ryuuji Keikan was frozen shock at the sight of the two. However his face then contorted to an angry face. The dark haired man below angrily pointed at Rikuo.

"You **fiend!** Get your arms of my sister!" he yelled in fury.

_'Ryuuji-nii!'_ Yura's mind panicked.

Rikuo looked down. "Sister?" he muttered he then looked at the blushing Yura in front of him. He finally noticed their positions.

Aside from Yura on his lap, his left arm had somehow snaked itself around her slim waist. He turned to a deep shade of red as well.

"It's not what you think! I swear!" Rikuo yelled in defense.

He paled as he saw Ryuuji's body shake in anger. "**I'm going to kill you**!" the man yelled loudly.

Yura shut her eyes closed. _'This is not going to be good…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the mansion…<strong>

The family members of the Nura Clan were having a meeting. A lone Keikan sat in front of them.

Rihan was nowhere to be found.

"What are you saying!" Kubinashi yelled at the brown haired Keikan who had come with Ryuuji.

"I'm saying that we both saw Lady Yamabuki Otome on our way here." Mamoru said in his calm voice.

"That cant be! Yamabuki-sama has been missing for more than 17 years! And she appears now?" Kurotabo added.

"She was seated together with an old man, who we were currently stalking." Mamoru added.

"Old man?" Aotabo looked at him confused.

Nurarihyon sighed and looked at the man beside him. "Gyuuki, I want you to investigate about this matter."

Gyuuki nodded his head.

"Look here. That old man that the two Keikan's were currently stalking is a member of the Nura and Keikan family's greatest enemy. The Hagorome Gitsune has returned." Gyuuki said as he looked at everyone else in the room. They all gasped.

Nurarihyon frowned. "Everyone, listen up. This is a command. No one tell Rihan about this. I don't know what that idiotic son of mine will do…" he said in a tired voice.

Everyone looked at each other and gave mutters of agreement.

"No one tell Wakana and Rikuo most especially, alright?" Nurarihyon said in a cold voice.

"The last thing we'd want to happen is for those two to find out." Kubinashi sighed.

_'Rihan... I'm sorry son...'_ Nurarihyon spoke mentally.


	8. Note

**Sorry**… I forgot to mention that Rikuo, Yura are **15 year olds** here…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Yura Keikain stared at her brother who was seated across her inside the room. The older Keikain had his eyes closed and arms folded. Mamoru Keikain was seated outside the door, guarding it from any eavesdroppers.

_After 1 minute…._

Yura gave a tired sigh. Ryuuji simply opened one eye to look at her.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. Ryuuji however just ignored her question by asking another one.

"Yura, what is the status of your relationship with that Nura boy?" Ryuuji asked or rather, demanded. Yura's face turned into a pretty shade of red. She shook her head.

"W-wha! We're just friends… I think?" she stuttered trying to cover her face with her hair. Ryuuji eyed her with both eyes now.

"Hn. Whatever. Anyways, grandfather ordered me to come back here to tell you to be careful." He said as he frowned. Yura gave him a questioning look. Ryuuji grunted.

"Onii-chan… did something happen back at home? Is grandfather alright? Akifusa-nii? Everyone?" Yura asked. Concern evident in her voice. Ryuuji stretched out one arm and placed it on top of her head.

"Yura, everyone is alright… for now. Look, I want you to listen very well." Ryuuji replied in a stern voice. His expression serious. Yura felt herself nodding.

"Things aren't going very well right now. Danger is fast approaching…" Ryuuji said. His brows furrowed together, his eyes darkening in anger. _'For you…'_ he added mentally. "And... its getting a bit difficult..." Yura looked up at him.

"**Danger**? What danger? Onii-chan… what's going on?" she asked. Her voice panicked.

Ryuuji sighed and gave a small grin. "Sorry Yura, but I can't let you know…maybe some other time… you don't have to worry though… it has nothing do with you…" he said. His grin widened a bit as Yura gave him a really agitated look.

"What? Why can't you tell me now?" Yura took her brother's hand off her head. Her eyes widened as Ryuuji suddenly stood up and walked to the door. "H-hey!" she called out. Ryuuji paused and he looked at her behind his shoulder.

"Yura, you're not going back to the main house for a while. Stay here; continue on staying by that Nura boy's side. Understand? We'll be able to manage by ourselves. Just do your job. Its important that you stay by his side…." he said in an authorative tone.

"Take care of yourself as well…" Ryuuji said softly as he turned away completely.

Yura gave him a confused look.

"F-fine… but… onii-chan you better take care of yourself too…" she then looked away as her brother chuckled. Ryuuji slid the door open to reveal Mamoru who had just stood up.

"Take care… Yura-kun…" Mamoru said as the two left.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Yura gave out a long sigh.

"What's going on? Why won't those two tell me?" she muttered to herself as she looked at door.

* * *

><p>"Ryuuji, are you sure that we can leave Yura-kun with them?" Mamoru asked as the two walked along the hallway of the house.<p>

"It's grandfathers decision. Though I am not happy with it… grandfather is right… the only people we can trust right now will be the Nura clan… This is all for the two future heads…" Ryuuji paused. Mamoru just nodded.

Ryuuji smirked as he came to a sudden halt followed by Mamoru.

"Speaking of future heads, here is one of them…" Ryuuji said as he looked at the young teenager in front of him and Mamoru. Nura Rikuo gave him a glare. His lips in a small frown.

"Nura, great timing, I was just about to look for you… mind if we had a chat?" Ryuuji casually said. Rikuo's eyes narrowed, his lips then formed his well trademark grin.

"I was just about to say the same thing… Keikain-san." He tried to say politely but you could still hear the cockiness in his words. The two exchanged glares for the first five minutes… until Ryuuji marched up to Rikuo.

Rikuo raised a brow at him. Ryuuji suddenly raised his arm to punch him, only to be stopped midway by Rikuo who blocked it with an open palm effortlessly. Ryuuji's lips turned into a grin. Rikuo, seeing this frowned at him. Mamoru just glanced at the two.

"You'll do..." Ryuuji said as he gave a low chuckle.

_'Why in the world is this person smiling? Who does he think he is? Trying to punch me?'_ Rikuo thought to himself. Ryuuji then lowered his fist down.

"Nura, I leave my sister in your care…" Rikuo's eyes widened._ 'Huh?' _he blinked his eyes.

"I know that you've been told that she's the most probable candidate to become the next head of our family…. So I'm saying this to you only once." Rikuo looked at Ryuuji intently. Mamoru silently watched them.

"If something ever happens to her, I'm going after your head." Ryuuji's words brought a small smirk on Rikuo's lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Her recklessness however may be a problem…" Rikuo said amusingly. Ryuuji raised a brow at that.

"Hn… you may be right… Yura tends to me reckless... but still... I'm telling you Nura… I swear, I'm going to kill you if she gets hurt any way possible… that's why… you should take care of yourself as well boy…." Ryuuji said seriously. Rikuo's cocked his head to the side.

"Uh... sure?" Rikuo answered unsure.

Ryuuji then turned to Mamoru and signaled the taller man to follow him. The two walked away, Rikuo watched them turn to a corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That evening….<strong>_

Yura sat at the porch of the mansion alone. Numerous thoughts ran in her mind. A frown was evident on her lips.

_'What could be the danger they meant? Why are they keeping it from me? Why?'_ Yura's frown deepened.

_'I'm getting worried… I have a feeling Onii-chan was lying that this danger has nothing to do with me… what could it be?'_ Yura gave out a long sigh. She failed to notice a certain old man watching to her and who now was starting to walk towards her.

"Oi! Keikain girl!" Nurarihyon hollered loudly at the lone Keikain. Yura raised her head to the side to look at him. Her lips turned into a small smile.

"Good evening Ojii-chan." Yura politely greeted. The old man gave her a smile of his own. He sat down beside her.

"Something troubling you Yura-kun?" he asked. Yura looked away from him.

"It's nothing major, Ojii-chan… I just feel… like something is off… I'm worried about everyone back at home…" Yura said softly.

Nurarihyon chuckled. "There, there… cheer up, I'm sure that they will be able to handle things there…" he said as he placed one of his hands atop her head. "You should just focus on the task given to you here… alright Yura-kun?"

Yura nodded slowly as Nurarihyon removed his hand from her head. "Thank you ojii-chan… I promise… I'll keep Nura-kun safe…" Yura said softly as she gave a confident smile.

"Oi! Yura!" Rikuo's loud voice filled in the air.

Nurarihyon gave an amused glance at Yura. Yura sighed.

"Seems like my grandson is looking for you Yura-kun." Nurarihyon said as he stood up. He had an cheekily smiled at her.

"Yes. I wonder what he needs this time?" Yura said as she stood up and dusted herself.

"He must be missing you... you two havent been together most of the time today anyways, since your brother had come to visit you..." the old man said in a teasing voice.

"Haha... very funny Ojii-chan..." Yura said as her cheeks had a small tint of pink on them.

"Hahaha... don't be embarassed Yura-kun... I'm not against you two having a relationship… in fact... I want you two to have one..." Nurarihyon said as he gave a loud laugh.

Yura's jaw dropped. "We dont have anything like that!" she exclaimed. The pink shade on her cheeks darkened.

"Whatever you say... I'm just saying that I find you to be a good grandaughter-in-law. Well Yura-kun… Good night. You better get some rest as well after Rikuo says his piece…" Nurarihyon said as he saw his grandson spot them and walk towards them.

"Take care Yura-kun." Nurarihyon said as he turned to leave.

"Oi, stupid grandson. She's all yours!" he called out and gave a hearty laugh once more. Yura's brow twitched.

Rikuo' cheeks reddened for a bit before mumbling a 'thanks'.

As soon as the old man left, and was out of sight, Rikuo stood in front of Yura. Yura raised a slender brow at him.

He smirked at her as he cupped her cheek with his right hand. Yura's eyes widened and her face turned darker.

"N-nura-kun?" she asked.

"Yura. Tonight, your sleeping with me..." he said. Yura's mouth fell open.

"W-what!" she yelled out loud.

~**to be continued**~


	10. Chapter 9

**Eight.**

It was a beautiful morning and Yura walked along the hallway of the Nura family estate. The events that happened three days ago still clear in her mind. The visit of her brother and Rikuo's whims that night were still very evident.

A blush crept slowly crept on her cheeks as she thought of what happened that night…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"_**S-sleep** **with you**_! Are you _insane_!" Yura yelled at the young head as she grew into a cute shade of pink.

Rikuo raised a brow. "What's got you so worked up Yura? I just asked you to sleep with me…" he said in a _'matter of fact'_ tone.

Yura turned away from him. "Forget it! I'm going to my own room!" she declared as she tried to march away. As in **_tried_** to, but Rikuo caught her wrist before she could do so.

"No can do Yura. Your sleeping with me today and that's final…" Rikuo calmly said as he dragged the poor girl to his bedroom.

Rikuo slid his door open to reveal two futons on the floor. Yura's jaw fell open. "W-wha? Huh? Two futons?" she choked out in shock.

"Of course…. why, what were you thinking?" Rikuo asked with a questioning look, but soon his lips turned into a sly smirk as realization struck him.

"Tsk, tsk Yura. I didn't know you wanted to be held in my arms so badly…" Rikuo said in his usual teasing voice. He put an arm around her shoulders but quickly removed it as Yura shot a sharp glare at him.

"I do not! Anyway, there's no way I'm sleeping here with you!" she yelled in anger and embarrassment. A blush was still evident on her face though.

_'Cute'_

Rikuo thought as he tried to contain his laughter. He then quickly pushed Yura inside as he closed the door behind him.

Yura's glare intensified, but he simply just rolled his eyes. They soon widened as an idea struck him. Yura raised a brow as she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She flinched as he fully turned his body to her. He took slow steps towards her, and Yura frowned and slowly backed away not liking the predatory smirk that now adorned his handsome face, which made him even more irresistable. Her own eyes widened as her back hit the wall behind her.

Rikuo slammed both his palms on the wall behind her, arms at either side of her head, leaving her completely trapped with no chances of escape.

Rikuo stood a few good inches above her, towering almost a foot taller than her. Yura felt frozen to her spot as Rikuo moved one of his hands and cupped her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine at the touch.

Yura summoned all her courage and looked up at his eyes. Rikuo looked into hers as well and it stayed like that for a whole minute. His predatory smirk slowly disappeared as he felt his gaze roam around Yura's face, from her eyes, to her cheeks, and her small nose. Finally, his gaze landed on her lips and he found himself mesmerized by them. Unconsciously, he slowly brought his face closer to hers as he leaned his body towards hers.

Yura quickly shut her eyes close, and she trembled a bit. Rikuo noticed it and froze as he realized what he was about to do. He moved his head away quickly and mentally kicked himself.

_'What the heck! What's going on with me!'_ he thought himself.

He shook his head slightly and turned his attention to the girl as he quickly regained his composure. He then pushed himself off the wall.

"Don't worry Yura… I was just kidding…" he turned away from her to hide his own blushing face. Yura opened her eyes cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly composed herself.

"Jerk." She muttered quietly.

"Anyways… Yura… lets just get some shut eye… we've got classes tomorrow…" Rikuo quickly said as he went for his own futon and lay on his side, the covers tucked just below his neck.

Yura gave him a confused look. She then let out a yawn. Rikuo chuckled as she glared at him. He motioned her to sleep on the other futon. She stood for another full minute and finally sighed in defeat. Slowly and cautiously she lay on the futon opposite his and had her back opposite to his own.

"Night…. Nura-kun…" she whispered but Rikuo was able to hear it. He froze and waited a few more minutes making sure she was already asleep. He slowly changed his position so that he would be facing her back. He closed his eyes and a small smile crept on his face.

"Good night Yura…" he muttered as he dozed off….

_**The next morning….**_

Rikuo opened his eyes as the sun's rays entered the room's window. He yawned as the events of last night replayed in his head.

He then closed his eyes again as he snuggled closer the warm body near him. He was about to doze off again when his eyes snapped open.

_'Warm body…?'_ he thought to himself. He looked down to reveal the top of Yura's head. He then regarded his position. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. Yura had one arm on his waist as well and her other hand on his chest.

Rikuo's face turned into a bright red color.

_'Darn… how did we get into this position…'_ alarms were ringing in his head.

"Nura….kun?" his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the awakening girl. Yura's sleepy eyes met his now wide awake ones.

"Y-yo! Good morning Yura!" he stuttered as he tried to smile. Yura nodded sleepily, she, like him was about to doze off again but realized that something was different. She looked at him and realized how close he was to her.

"N-NURA-KUN! What do you think _**you're**_ doing!" she yelled as she pushed him away and sat up. Rikuo sat up quickly as well.

"Hey! It wasn't **_my_** fault! When I came to, we were already wrapped around each other like this!" Rikuo yelled in defense.

"I-I don't care! Get out of my room!" Yura hissed. Rikuo then smirked.

"Yura, we're in my room." He replied. Yura grimaced as she remembered yesterday's events as well.

"Fine, fine… then I'm getting out!" she exclaimed as she quickly stood and ran out of the room.

Rikuo laughed awkwardly as Yura disappeared to her own room. "That… was… crazy…" he said between fits of laughter.

"Yo, Rikuo-kun!… how was your night dear son of mine?" Rikuo stopped laughing as he looked at his doorway. There stood a proud looking Rihan and a tired looking Kubinashi and Kurotabo leaning on either side of the door.

"Good morning young master…" the other two greeted slowly. Dark circles were evident on both men's eyes, Rihan's were no different. The three looked very tired as well.

Rikuo frowned. "You've all been eavesdropping haven't you…" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Rihan smirked. "Of course we did! We stayed up all night right here! Now, tell me every detail Rikuo-kun! What happened between the two of you! Every detail! Well!" Rihan said as he fell on the floor and stretched.

"Pervert. You even dragged Kubinashi and Kurotabo…" Rikuo said as he looked at the two men who where now dozing off.

Rikuo walked towards Rihan and poked him on the head. "Nothing happened… we just had a good night's sleep…" he said. Rihan looked up at him drowsily.

"Liar…" Rihan muttered back before dozing off.

_**End of flashback….**_

* * *

><p>Yura shook her head. She then looked around her.<p>

"That's odd… its unusually quiet in here…." She muttered as she noticed the empty garden and the missing noise of the members of the household. She then saw a familiar figure standing near the pond.

"Wakana-sama!" Yura yelled. Wakana looked startled as she turned to face Yura who was walking towards the pond.

"Yura-chan… good morning…" Wakana greeted with a smile. Yura raised a brow, the greeting just now were unlike Wakana's usual greeting.

"Um… Wakana-sama, is there something bothering you? You don't seem like your usual self today… and… the house is so quiet as well… I haven't seen Ojii-chan, Rihan-sama or Nura-kun eversince this morning…." Yura voiced her concerns. She didn't like it when Wakana was looking down or unlike her usual self.

Wakana smiled kindly at her. "Today's an important day you see…" she whispered, but Yura caught it.

"There's an occasion?" Yura asked as she tried thinking of what possible occasion there was today. She cancelled out Rikuo's birthday and everyone else's along with Yohime's death anniversary.

Wakana giggled at Yura's creased brows and frown as she thought of what the occasion might be.

"Yura-chan…. Today is Rihan's first wife, Yamabuki Otome's death anniversary…." Wakana said in a sad tone.

Yura looked at her. "Ah…so that's what it was… Yamabuki-sama's death anniversary…." She started. Her eyes then widened.

"W-wait! What! Rihan-sama's**_ first wife_**!" Yura's jaw dropped open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Yura walked along the brick path at a nearby park. She had immediately left after listening to Wakana's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"W-wait! What! Rihan-sama's_** first wife**_!" Yura's jaw dropped open. Wakana solemnly nodded her head.

"That's right… Rihan's first wife…" she repeated softly, almost tearily. Yura shook herself out of her own shock.

"S-so… Rihan-sama had a wife before you… ah…. Who would have thought… ah…" Yura felt her head ache with the sudden information.

"That's correct… Rihan's first wife was even very beautiful… and I don't think I could ever compare to her… everyone in this household was fond of her…" Wakana smiled wearily. She looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Rihan and I met a year after that incident due to business. I found him interesting… his attitude was very positive, that I didn't suspect that he had experienced such pain of losing his beloved… he was strong, charismatic, cocky, funny… a good leader… he always made sure that his family came first…" Wakana looked back at the pond.

"I then fell for him… hard actually… he himself declared his love for me and… we got married immediately… I was very happy… I didn't know that he still kept something very important from me…" Wakana then frowned. Yura raised a brow at her.

"During the years I lived here, I knew something was wrong whenever this day came… everyone became silent and Rihan would disappear somewhere without telling me… when I asked what was wrong, they just gave me a look and excused themselves." Wakana closed her eyes.

"I was really curious… but I thought that Rihan would tell me himself soon enough… so I never pressed any further…" Wakana's voice wavered.

"I found out about it only when Rikuo-kun turned ten… that's when Rikuo-kun found out as well… and it hurt… it hurt to find out… I was upset that he didn't tell something so important before we got married… I felt so betrayed…" Wakana took in a deep breath.

"I cried for days and avoided Rihan and everyone else…Rikuo-kun became upset seeing me cry… that's when he started to change… but he still stayed with me… somehow… I was able to recover from that incident… with everyone trying to help me… and with Rihan and Rikuo-kun's help." Wakana smiled triumphantly.

Yura gave a smile as well. She then awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Wakana-sama… uh… I… I know I'm in no position to ask… but… how did Rihan-sama's wife die?" Yura asked slowly. She soon regretted asking as Wakana's face fell.

"S-sorry Wakana-sama! You don't have to answer if you don't want to… I'm sorry to have brought that up!" Yura bowed low.

Wakana looked at her with wide eyes and giggled. "Yura-chan… don't be so formal… its okay… I don't mind actually…" she replied, her giggles soon died away as she turned serious. Yura slowly composed her self and looked at Wakana with expectant eyes.

"The truth is… no one really knows if she had actually died. Yamabuki Otome… she actually disappeared without any trace a year before I met Rihan." Yura's eyes widened at Wakana's words.

"Yamabuki Otome… couldn't give birth to a child… and she was greatly upset about it… according to the letter she had left behind, she didn't want to be a barrier stopping Rihan to have a child… that's why she left… they all tried to find her, hired the best detectives and officers, but they never found her… she was then assumed dead… that's why… I'm not sure what to do, when she would suddenly appear again" Wakana's voice was very serious as she said those words.

Yura's jaw dropped open.

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Yura sat on one of the benches on the park. She let out a long sigh as she place her forearms over her eyes.<p>

_'That was clearly a surprise… Rihan-sama having a first wife, then that wife of his disappearing without a word and assumed dead… these are giving me a terrible headache.'_ She thought to herself.

She removed her forearms from her closed eyes. Her lips turned into a small frown.

'_I've never seen Wakana-sama so upset before… or much less say something in such a serious tone… Argh! This is all so nerve wracking!'_ Yura opened her eyes and shook her head.

_'I never imagined that things were this complicated with Rikuo's family. The Nura Clan seemed so lively, and very care free… without any care in the world… Ojii-chan seems normal to me… Rihan-sama as well… though he can be a handful at times… and Rikuo… he must have gone through a lot as well when he found out about Yamabuki Otome-sama… '_ Yura then smiled.

_'Its really quite obvious that Rikuo's just like Rihan-sama and Ojii-chan… He loves his family very much… and willing to do everything to protect each and everyone of them… and everyone in turn are very supportive and they've all put their trust in him… I'm sure Rikuo will be one of the greatest leaders there ever will be…'_ Yura's smile simply widened as she thought of all the times Rikuo demonstrated his leadership skills. She then froze.

_'Wait… when did Nura-kun just become **'Rikuo'**! What the heck is wrong with me! '_ her cheeks turned to a deep pink hue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanswhile…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yura! Yura!<strong> Where are you!" a very pissed off Rikuo marched along the estate's grounds.

"Young master! What's the matter!" Tsurara worriedly exclaimed as she and Aotabo rushed to him. Rikuo gave them a stern look.

"Where's **Yura**." He demanded in a deep voice.

"Huh? Yura-sama? Weren't _**you**_ with her today young master?" Aotabo asked.

Tsurara nodded. "We thought she was with you since we haven't seen her around as well…" she added.

Rikuo's brow twitched. "No. I went with Ojii-chan to take care of some matters at the office. I wasn't able to talk to her today. I wasn't able to tell her what today is…" he muttered.

"Rikuko-sama! What's the matter?" Kurotabo asked as he appeared together with the other members who had heard Rikuo.

"Have you seen Yura-sama?" Aotabo asked. All the members shook their heads. No.

"Darn it… I leave for a while and she's disappeared to who knows where! Everyone, go and search for her. Inform me immediately if you do find her." Rikuo commanded.

_'That woman is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on her….'_ he thought to himself. He failed to notice Tsurara and the rest shiver as a dark aura built up around him.

_'The young master really does care about the Keikain…'_ some members murmured to each other.

Wakana then appeared behind them. "Rikuo-kun… everyone… what's wrong? You all look really worried… " she started.

Rikuo turned around to face her. "Mother… Yura… Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yura-chan? Hm. I was with her a few hours ago actually. We had a chat, and I told her what important event there was today… She left in a hurry… saying something about going out to clear her mind. Maybe at a park somewhere…"

"Go out!" Rikuo raised his voice. He looked at the other gathered members who had panicked looks.

"Kurotabo, Aotabo. Hold out a search party. We have to find Yura before anything happens… Tsurara, you come with me… we're going to the closest park!" Rikuo barked as he marched out, still clad in his blue yukata. Everyone followed suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Yura…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yura shook her head vigorously as images of Rikuo filled her head. She was alone in the park.<p>

_'Argh! Why am I thinking of that guy at a time like this!' she mentally asked herself. 'Speaking of time…gah! Its already past five!' she looked at her watch and slapped her forehead. 'I've got to hurry back… I didn't ask permission to leave formally… they might get angry at me…'_ her brows creased together.

Yura was unaware of the presence of someone behind her since she was busy thinking of an excuse why she left the estate.

"Are you** Keikain Yura**?" Yura turned around to see a tall woman with beautiful black hair wearing a black summer dress. She raised a brow at the woman.

"Uh, yes… that would be me…" Yura replied cautiously. The woman slyly smiled.

"Keikain Yura. Your coming with me." The woman said in a cold voice.

"What? Why should I? Who are you anyway…" Yura asked in a distrustful tone.

"**Hagoromo Gitsune**… I'm the greatest enemy of your clan… along with the Nura clan." The woman declared. Yura's eyes widened. She failed to notice a tall man walk behind her back.

"Then there's no way I'm coming with you." Yura hissed.

"Oh, too bad… I didn't want to use any force but… do it." The woman looked at the man behind Yura. Yura took a step back only to have the man suddenly put a moist handkerchief over her nose and mouth.

Yura's eyes widened as she realized that there was a chemical mixed with it. She tried to struggle but soon the chemical took its effect on her body and she lost consciousness. The man steadied her limp body and carried it over his shoulder.

"Lets go before anybody sees us. Seimei must be getting impatient." The woman ordered as they left. They failed to notice a cowering girl behind a tree.

That girl was Ienaga Kana. She was shivering in fear and had a hand over her mouth. She was able to witness Yura's abduction. She waited as they left.

Once she made sure they were gone, she emerged from her hiding place.

"Rikuo-kun… Rikuo-kun! I have to go see him!" she muttered and ran.

She then noticed a large group entering the park. She recognized who was leading the group and ran towards him.

"Rikuo-kun!" she yelled. Rikuo turned to face her as she landed on his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Kana-chan… what's the matter?" he asked in a worried voice as he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Rikuo-kun…Yura-chan!" she started. Rikuo held her shoulders.

"What about Yura! You saw her!" he asked fervently.

Kana was close to breaking down. She winced slightly at Rikuo's firm grasp.

"She…she was kidnapped! I… I saw a woman approach her and talk to her! Then a man came behind her and covered her mouth with a handkerchief! Yura's body became limp! Then the man carried her over his shoulders and they left! Rikuo-kun, she's in danger!" Kana yelled.

Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise. He staggered backward.

_'No... I was too late...'_ he closed his eyes tightly.

"Young master!" his attendants yelled.

Rikuo felt a pain in his chest.

He gritted his teeth in anger as his hands balled into fists. He then raised his head to the clouds.

"**YURA!**" he yelled in anger.

~to be continued~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago belongs to Shiibashi-sama...

* * *

><p>"As we expected Nurarihyon-sama, Yura-sama has been kidnapped by them. What do we do now?" Kubinashi asked as he just finished reporting the events that had occurred earlier.<p>

He looked around the members who were inside, mainly composed of Nurarihyon himself, Gyuuki, Karasu Tengu, Aotabo, and Kurotabo.

Nurarihyon blew into his pipe. Everyone had bowed heads as they waited for their leader to speak.

"We attack tonight. I'm sure that they haven't noticed that we've placed a tracking device on Yura-kun." He smirked as he opened one eye to look at them. "How's that idiotic grandson of mine doing?" he added.

Kubinashi frowned along with Aotabo and Kurotabo as they thought of the third heir locked in his own room as Nurarihyon had commanded the other members of the clan to watch that he does get out of there for the meantime.

The three grimaced as they remembered the look that their third heir had on his face when they arrived back. His expression was a mixture of anger, fear, and panic. Everyone felt a chill ran down their spine. Never in their lives did they see their leader get so mad.

It took a great deal of their strength to drag Rikuo back at the estate without getting himself hurt.

"Rikuo-sama is not taking it so well… Nurarihyon-sama, may I ask why we did not tell Rikuo-sama of our plan… it would have spared him the agony that he is experiencing right now." Aotabo asked.

Nurarihyon smiled at the worried faces of the three members of their clan.

"Isn't it quite obvious? If we told him, we would not have been able to find the hide out of the Hagoromo Gitsune… He would surely not allow us to put Yura-sama in danger." Gyuuki answered.

"If only the young master did not fall in love with that Keikain, we would have told him-"

"Karasu. That's enough." Nurarihyon cut the small attendant off. "It does not matter if Rikuo fell in love with Yura-kun or not, he would surely not allow us to put her in danger… ever..." he said as he took in another smoke of his pipe.

"Rikuo-sama has difficulty in handling his emotions, but he is improving surely but slowly. Right now, however, its Rihan-sama who we must worry about… now that we've confirmed that it really is Yamabuki Otome-sama who is the current leader of the Hagorome Kitsune…"

Everyone fell dead silent at the thought of Rihan. Who knew what he would do?

All their heads then shot up as they heard a loud commotion outside the room.

"Rihan-sama! Please calm down!"

"Master! Please! Wha- Rikuo-sama! Wait don't enter their! The Supreme Commander said so!"

"Rikuo-sama! Rihan-sama! Please calm down!" Tsurara exclaimed as she tried to block the way.

"**Old man**!" Rihan slid the door open accompanied by a furious Rikuo behind him. Rihan marched up to the head. "What are you doing sitting here relaxing while Yura-kun is being held captive!" he demanded.

Nurarihyon gave out a tired sigh. "Really now… the both of you…" he stood up and hit his two descendants on the head with his pipe.

"**OW!**" the two yelled in unison.

Nurarihyon then turned really serious. Everyone noticed his change of tone. "There is no time to waste. We must go and retrieve Yura-kun and finish this war once and for all." He said in a loud voice.

Everyone looked at Nurarihyon with questioning glances, except Kubinashi, Karasu Tengu, Gyuuki, Aotabo and Kurotabo.

"Um… we'd like to do that very much Nurarihyon-sama… but… how… we have no idea where they are?" Kejoro started.

Nurarihyon smirked at them all.

"I placed a tracking device on Yura-kun… I'll explain the details later… however… We've got to hurry, right? Rikuo?…" he looked at his grandson who scowled at him.

"Of course we've got to hurry… there is no way I'm letting those bastards keep what is mine any longer!" he declared. Determination evident in his crimson eyes.

Nurarihyon smiled. 

_'What is yours huh?'_

"Hn. Rihan." Nurarihyon then looked at his only son. Rihan raised an impatient brow at him.

"What do you want old man?" Rihan asked.

"Rihan. Before we leave. You have to know something. You too Rikuo…" Nurarihyon said solemnly.

The two younger heads looked at each other with questioning glances.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

"Why aren't we finishing her off yet!" a soft voice hissed.

"We need her to make our demands for the release of Seimei-sama…" another voice interjected.

Yura's eyes snapped open. Her head felt woozy and she closed her eyes again to try to gain her focus. She opened them once again, this time slowly. A very unfamiliar surrounding met her vision.

"Ara, the princess is awake~" Yura's eyes widened as she came face to face with that of a child.

"G-gah! Who are you!" Yura exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she realized the position she was in. Her arms were kept together behind her back with hand cuffs, another pair secured her feet. She noticed that she was seated against a wooden wall.

"Uwah! Shokera-kun, Kidomaru-kun! This princess has no manners at all!" the kid yelled to the two older men in the room.

"Eh? What do you mean no manners!" Yura said.

"Kyokotsu. That's quite enough." Yura looked at the door way to find the woman who had kidnapped her earlier.

"Kitsune-sama~" Kyokotsu beamed at the beautiful woman.

Yura narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh? It seems like you didn't have a good rest on our way here Keikain-sama…" the ebony haired woman said.

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here!" Yura demanded.

_'Whats going on here exactly?'_

The woman knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"Your in no place to ask questions Keikain-sama… in fact… your not in any position to do anything while you're here." Yura turned away from the woman.

"How rude, you should at least be begging me to let you go." The woman smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Yura hissed. Kyokotsu frowned.

"Eh? We want to kill you of course!" the little girl exclaimed. Yura's eyes widened in a questioning manner.

"But, you're quite lucky Keikain-sama… my beloved is still being held in prison right now. You, my dear, are our key to his freedom. In exchange of the successor of the Keikain group will be my beloveds freedom…" the pale skinned woman went on.

"W-wait… what do you mean successor… and what do you mean _'beloved'_?" Yura stuttered.

"Oho~ it seems that she's still not aware of her position…" Shokera said. Yura glared at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. After we are sure that by beloved Seimei is free, we get to finish you off."

Yura's eyes widened. '_Seimei? That Seimei! He's the leader of the joint forces of the opposing families of the Nura-clan and Keikain-clan! If he is set free… Rikuo will be in grave danger! Everyone knows of his great hatred for the Nura Clan!'_ her mind raced.

"I wont allow it! I won't let you monsters have your way!" Yura yelled. Kidomaru slapped the defenseless girl across her face. Yura landed on the floor with a thud. Something came out of her pocket.

Everything was silent as all pairs of eyes looked at the device that fell off from her pocket.

"They placed a tracking device on her!" Shokera yelled as he immediately crushed it with his foot. Kidomaru held the surprised Yura by the neck.

_'Since when did that thing get into my pocket?'_ Yura thought to herself, but she was unable to question any further as a certain someone came forward to her suddenly.

"How dare you!" he yelled. His hand tightened and Yura started to gasp for air.

"Kidomaru! That's enough! Do not do anything drastic yet!" Kitsune barked. "We need her alive if we want to get Seimei out!" she added. Kidomaru dropped Yura to the ground gasping for air.

"Don't try to expect your beloved Nura Rikuo to come save you… I'll make sure of that…"

* * *

><p>Rikuo impatiently looked at the surroundings that they had passed by. He looked at his father who sat beside him inside the vehicle. Rihan's face was still that of pure shock.<p>

"Dad…" Rikuo started only to be cut off as Rihan looked at him with a sharp glare.

"I'll kill the ones responsible for doing this to Otome… I'll kill them!" he said in a serious tone. Rikuo sighed. He expected this to happen.

_'That idiotic grandfather of mine… keeping something so important from us…'_ Rikuo mentally said. He looked down at his own hands. His eyes held a serious glint in them.

_'Yura… wait for me… '_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took too long... the next will come out after or before new year i suppose. =D

* * *

><p><strong>"Hurry up!"<strong>

Shokera roughly pulled Yura by the arm as he led her outside the building. Yura gave up struggling a while back as she saw there was no point in doing so.

"Put her in the back seat. Shokera, you drive." Kitsune ordered as she walked to the waiting black sports car. Shokera did as he was told and started to drag Yura towards the car.

**"YURA!"**

Everyone froze as two other black cars skidded to a halt meters away from them and out emerged the two younger generations of the Nura clan, followed by Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Tsurara, Kejoro and those of the Gyuuki clan.

"Rikuo!" Yura exclaimed.

"Tsk, they managed to catch up." Kidomaru hissed.

Yura looked surprised as she saw a very pissed Rikuo. He immediately scanned her and saw the reddened cheek. His eyes sharpened dangerously as he looked at Shokera who still held her roughly by the arm.

"O…Otome…" Rihan started. His group looked at him worriedly. However, the woman ignored him and pointed her gun at them. Yura's eyes widened.

"My, my, if it isn't Rihan-sama and Rikuo-sama. I'm glad you could drop by to visit us, however, we are in a hurry, we need to go now." Kitsune said as she nodded at Shokera who then proceeded to push Yura inside the vehicle.

"YURA-KUN!" Rihan and everyone else moved forward, only to be blocked by a large group of thugs.

"Farewell Nura!" Kitsune grinned darkly as she entered the vehicle and it drove away.

"Hey! Come back here-" Rikuo was cut off as one of the thugs threw a punch at him. Rikuo held out his unsheathed katana and hit the man with it. He turned to block another punch as others came his way. Everyone was fighting.

"Darn it! How are we supposed to catch up now!" he yelled loudly as the group of thugs seemed endless. He then noticed a flash of light coming closer to their location. Rikuo's eyes widened as he saw what it was.

"Get out of the way!"

Everyone broke away from each other as the motorcycle skidded between them. Everyone's eyes widened as recognition dawned to them.

"Wakana-sama!"

"Wakana-chan!"

"WAKANA!"

"MOM!"

Said person took of her helmet and threw it to behind her which hit one of the thugs in the head. She was wearing a brown jacket, leather pants and boots.

"Wakana! What are you doing here!" Rihan asked his wife as he walked to her followed by Rikuo. His face flushed in confusion, shock and panic.

Wakana had a serious look in her eyes.

"Rihan, use the motorbike to catch up with them." She said in a straight voice.

Rihan blinked until what she said sunk in to him.

"Are you serious! You've got to be kidding me! I don't care how you found us, but its dangerous Wakana, go home this instant!" Rihan ordered.

Wakana shook her head in protest. "Rihan, you can catch up faster using it. You've got to bring Yura-chan back. And… Yamabuki-san as well, right?"

Rihan was speechless. Rikuo was in the same state as his own father.

"Rihan, go. Wakana-sama is right, you and Rikuo-sama should go. Leave these guys to us." Kubinashi said as the fight resumed.

"That's right! We will protect Wakana-sama with our life!" Aotabo exclaimed as he threw one of the thugs behind him.

Rikuo nodded. "Lets go dad!" he yelled as he rode on the back portion of the bike. Rihan's eyes softened.

Wakana gave him her most charming smile. "Go on. I'll be alright." She said stubbornly. Rihan smirked. He held Wakana's head and pushed it closer to his and gave her a passionate kiss.

He broke it off gently. "Thanks." He softly murmured as he gave her a hug then pushed her gently towards Kubinashi and rode the bike.

"You better make sure she doesn't get hurt Kubinashi!" Rihan yelled as he and Rikuo disappeared out of sight.

Kubinashi looked at Wakana at the corner of his eyes. "Wakana-sama. Are you sure about your decision?" He asked.

Wakana smiled back at him. "I'll be happy with whatever decision Rihan makes. Don't worry Kubinashi-kun." She said in a reassuring voice.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Yura…<em>

"Shokera-kun! Drive faster!" Kyokotsu yelled as she poked the already irritated man. "Shut up already!" the said man exclaimed back.

Yura didn't pay attention at the two anymore. She looked at her right where Kitsune sat still. She was rubbing her head with her right hand.

_'Rihan-sama… he called her Otome… could she actually be Otome-sama? I so, then why is she working for Seimei?'_ Yura thought as she worriedly looked at the woman who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Kitsune-sama, are you alright? You seem to be troubled. Could it be what that man said a while back?" Kidomaru asked. He had a smirk on his face.

The onyx haired woman glared at the man who was seated on Yura's left side. Yura saw confusion in the woman's eyes.

"It's nothing. That man seemed to have mistaken me for someone else." Kitsune said dismissively.

Kidomaru grinned evilly.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I was just curious. Otome… wasn't that the name of Rihan-sama's first wife? Didn't she disappear the same day you came to us?" there was a sneer in his tone.

Yura looked alarmed. She turned to her other companion. Kitsune's eyes looked clouded.

"Kidomaru, what are you implying?" she asked. Her hands seemed to be shaking.

Kidomaru folded his arms.

"Oh~ nothing. Its just, it seems too much for such thing to be a coincidence. Kitsune-sama, you disappeared a week before you reappeared back then. Where did you go off to?"

Everyone became dead silent. Even the bickering of Shokera and Kiyokotsu was gone.

"Cat got your tongue, Kitsune-sama… or should I say, Yamabuki Otome-sama." Kidomaru said victoriously. Yura gasped.

Otome looked at Shokera with sharp eyes.

"Did you think that you could trick us? Heh, surprised aren't you? Of course you should be. And you know why, Otome-sama?" Kidomaru said softly.

Yura felt sweat drip down the back of her neck as she became nervous with the sudden turnout of events.

"I killed Kitsune-sama under the orders of Seimei."

Yura felt her chest tighten in panic. The sound of the engine was loud to her.

"Imagine the shock I felt when you appeared a week after claiming to be her. Then the news that Rihan-sama's wife was missing came out and it all fit in. But, Seimei-sama said that we could use you to our own advantage… however, now that we've got what we needed…" Kidomaru held Yura's shoulders. He smiled grimly at Otome as he pulled a gun out from his belt. "We have to dispose of you now."

He was ready to shoot but Yura suddenly pushed him and Otome grabbed the gun.

"Stop the car,_ or_ I'll shoot!" Otome commanded.

"Kidomaru!" Shokera and Kiyokotsu turned around to look at their companion. Yura tried to focus herself on what was happening. She looked at the road in front of them. Her eyes widened.

**"Watch out!"** Yura yelled.

Everyone looked at the road in front of them and yelled as Shokera tried to turn the car before it hit the **'Dead End'** sign leading to a cliff. And as it tried to do so, it skidded and Shokera lost control of the wheel. Otome held Yura close to her body as Kiyokotsu screamed in fear. The car crashed into the sign and rolled of the slope and flipped over and came to a stop as it hit a tree.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Watch out!"<strong>__ Yura yelled._

_Everyone looked at the road in front of them and yelled as Shokera tried to turn the car before it hit the __**'Dead End'**__ sign leading to a cliff. And as it tried to do so, it skidded and Shokera lost control of the wheel. Otome held Yura close to her body as Kiyokotsu screamed in fear. The car crashed into the sign and rolled of the slope and flipped over and came to a stop as it hit a tree._

* * *

><p>Rikuo sat on the chair beside Yura's hospital bed. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he had a deep frown on his face.<p>

It had been three days since the incident, and Yura was still unconscious but was out of harms way. He reached out and held her right hand with his hands. He was glad that Yura had survived the accident, but he couldn't say the same for Otome and the others. He knew his father was grieving for the real death of his first wife.

Otome had died just as they had reached the hospital, but she was conscious on during the trip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Otome, hold on! You can make it! Just hold on!" Rihan yelled as he held his first wife's hand in his.<p>

Otome's breathing was uneven and haggard. She was covered in her own blood. Her eyes were half open and she was shivering.

"Rihan-san… I'm so glad to see you again… even if it's the last time though." She had muttered. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Otome, what are you saying? This isnt the last time! So many years… we've wasted so many years…" Rihan was on the verge of crying. Rikuo sat opposite his father and beside Yura's unconscious body.

"Why did you do this? Why did you disappear?" Rikuo asked.

Otome looked up at him and her smile grew melancholic.

"If I were to have a child, I'm sure he would have looked like you Rikuo-kun. He would have been strong and kind like you…" her breathing suddenly hiked. She turned and looked at Rihan one last time. Tears were in her eyes but her smile remained intact.

"I've… never stopped loving you Rihan… Live a good life with Wakana-san and Rikuo-kun…" she said softly as her eyes then closed and her hand that Rihan held went slack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rikuo felt the hot tears stream down his cheek. That woman, he realized, had done all those things out of her love and her desire to protect her most beloved. Even if he didn't know her that well, he could conclude, that, Yamabuki Otome, was a loyal wife.<p>

He turned his attention back at Yura. One smile from her could make his worries vanish, one look would tell him that she would always be watching over him. One glare from her would amuse him. One word from her could make him smile. One tear from her would make his blood boil. He swore right there and then, that he would personally hunt down anyone that would upset her.

She was Keikain Yura. The person he realized, he would protect till the end. The person that he wanted to stay beside him forever. The person, he realized was a friend he wanted to keep. The person, that he would proudly claim as his. The person he had recently realized, he loved.

She was his and would always be.

Rikuo smiled and planted a small kiss on Yura's hand.

"Yura. Please, wake up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some hours later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yura's eyes slowly opened. She squinted them as the bright light on the ceiling greeted them.<p>

_'W-what happened… where in the world am I?'_ she thought as she brought up her right hand to shield her eyes from the light. She stopped midway as she found it to be bandaged up to her elbow. She turned her head to her right and saw the white walls of the room.

_'The hospital, huh… So I'm alive…'_ she muttered as she looked back to the ceiling.

She froze as she felt something shift on her left side. She cautiously turned to the side. A mop of white hair came to her line of vision and she slowly relaxed.

_'Rikuo.'_

A small smile appeared on her lips, for there, near her bandaged arm was a sleeping Rikuo who had his head on his folded arms atop the bed Yura currently laid on. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw marks of tear streaks on his face. She lifted her left hand and gently placed it on Rikuo's head.

_'Was he crying earlier?'_

Rikuo shifted once more at the soothing feeling on his head. Yura jerked her hand away quickly. The sudden movement however caused Rikuo to snap out of his small nap as he frowned and groggily opened his eyes. They widened as soon as he saw the now awake Yura.

"Yu…ra?" he muttered as he examined the awakened girls face. Yura couldn't help but smile at his lost expression. She simply nodded back in reply.

Rikuo grabbed her right hand with his left and pressed it to his cheek. Yura blushed at the action.

"Yura… your awake… your awake…" he said over and over again. He then bowed his head to cover his eyes and the tears that were starting to gather at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm glad." Rikuo muttered.

He then looked at Yura with angry and worried eyes. Yura involuntarily flinched from his glare.

"Don't you ever wander off like that again! What would have happened if we weren't able to find you! What if I didn't make it in time! What if-!" Rikuo paused. His tone then softened.

"What if I couldn't help you… Yura…" Yura's eyes widened. She reached out and held Rikuo's other hand with her left hand.

"You did save me Rikuo. You did find me, and you did make it in time, like you always do, Rikuo. I knew… somehow, that you would come." Yura's voice came out a bit raspy.

"And for that, Rikuo. Thank you." She smiled up at him. The anger in Rikuo's eyes disappeared and was replaced with something else. Something Yura couldn't decipher.

He leaned forward, a few inches from her face.

"Yura. I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been three since Yamabuki Otome's burial. Everything went smoothly.<p>

Yura thought of what had happened after Rikuo's confession.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You don't have to give me a reply immediately Yura." His voice sounded confident.<p>

Yura was still in a state of shock at what had just transpired. Someone confessing to you when you had just woken up after three days was something that she wasn't expecting.

"Yep, you don't have to reply immediately… I can wait for your confession." Rikuo said in a snobby tone that Yura had to glare at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yura sighed for who knows how many times already. After Otome's burial, she had packed up and left the estate. She had also transferred back to her old school. She frowned as she remembered Rikuo watch her pack. He didn't say anything until she left. He didn't even say anything about his confession.<p>

_'Jerk, didn't even bother to say goodbye.'_ She bitterly thought to herself.

She looked at the calendar on the wall beside her as she scanned through some papers in preparation for the ceremony that was to be held to appoint her as the new head of the Keikain Clan. Tomorrow was the big day**. **She frowned as she realized that she was going to have to face Rikuo then.

She smiled again. He was right, as always. She did love him. Not at first, but after staying with him and getting to know him, she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one she treasured the most. Keikain Yura loved Nura Rikuo.

But, once she would become head of her family, it would become difficult to have a relationship with him. Not only will the media be involved, but it would become the center of attraction in the business world. She frowned. She was going to need to talk with her older brother about her dilemma.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Sorry for the long update, been very busy, anyways, the next chapter will be the last! thanks for putting up with me!<em>

It had been three since Yamabuki Otome's burial. The ceremony went smoothly. Yura thought of what had happened after RIkuo's confession.

Flashback

"You don't have to give me a reply immediately Yura." His voice sounded confident.

Yura was still in a state of shock at what had just transpired. Someone confessing to you when you had just woken up after three days was something that she wasn't expecting.

"Yep, you don't have to reply immediately… I can wait for your confession." Rikuo said in a snobby tone that Yura had to glare at him.

End of Flashback

Yura sighed for who knows how many times already. After Otome's burial, she had packed up and left the estate. She had also transferred back to her old school. She frowned as she remembered Rikuo watch her pack. He didn't say anything until she left. He didn't even say anything about his confession.

'Jerk, didn't even bother to say goodbye.' She bitterly thought to herself. She looked at the calendar on the wall beside her as she scanned through some papers in preparation for the ceremony that was to be held to appoint her as the new head of the Keikain Clan. Tomorrow was the big day**. **She frowned as she realized that she was going to have to face Rikuo then.

She smiled again. He was right, as always. She did love him. Not at first, but after staying with him and getting to know him, she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one she treasured the most. Keikain Yura loved Nura Rikuo.

But, once she would become head of her family, it would become difficult to have a relationship with him. Not only will the media be involved, but it would become the center of attraction in the business world. She frowned. She was going to need to talk with her older brother about her dilemma.


	15. Chapter 15 THE END

**Finally, the last chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story and who had continued to read it. I hope to received more review and comments! =D Go RikuoxYura!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

><p>18 year old Rikuo sighed as he stood on a branch of one of the Sakura trees in the vast Keikain estate garden. The moon shone brighter this night and served as his light. He was wearing his usual blue yukata and his haori. The wind played with his hair. He looked at the mansion where the ceremony was being held. The lights insider were bright and their were families from respectable origins inside.<p>

He frowned slightly as his gaze remained stuck on the mansion.

_'So much for being fearless, why in the world am I out here when she's in there?'_ he mentally asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>RikuoxYura<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"You don't have to give me a reply immediately Yura." His voice sounded confident. (**_But in reality he was hurt that she didn't reply immediately, he hoped that she couldn't see it in his eyes_**)

Yura was still in a state of shock at what had just transpired. Someone confessing to you when you had just woken up after three days was something that she wasn't expecting. (_**Of course he knew that, it was just, he became impatient, and he felt like it.**_)

"Yep, you don't have to reply immediately… I can wait for your confession." Rikuo said in a snobby tone that Yura had to glare at him. (**_In truth, he was sweating and his hands had gone cold. He hoped his voice didn't sound like it was breaking. He didn't want to look so uncool._**)

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>He covered his eyes with one hand and leaned further into the tree.<p>

_'Damn it, I shouldn't have said that back then. How long has it been? Two? No, three years. She might have forgotten by should have, she never did call me this past years.'_

_"So, whose the lucky person your getting engaged with Yura-sama!"_ squeeled a voice from inside the mansion.

This made Rikuo return back to reality. He immediately looked back at the mansion below. His mouth slightly open in shock and confusion at what he heard.

_"That's right, Yura-sama is already in that age and she's already become a head. It's tradition that she gets engaged immediately!"_ another loud voice exclaimed.

_"Who is it? I'm sure that the lucky guy will come from a respectable family!"_ another voice.

Rikuo stayed in his sitting position, unable to move.

_'W-what! Engage!'_ his mind froze as his eyes widened.

_"Ah, could it be Tamazuki-sama? Or will it be Kiyotsugu-sama!"_ an older woman had asked.

_"Yura-sama, which one will be your future husband!"_ an old voice said.

_"Why not my nephew, Yura-sama? He's almost the same age as you, say hello to her Inugami-kun!"_

_"Eh, um, fine. Congratulations Yura-sama."_ Inugami said in his deep voice, but his eyes were elsewhere as he looked to see Tamazuki smirking at him.

Rikuo felt his blood boil. This was so not his day. His eyes sharpened. He was seeing green, no, red.

_'No… no way am I letting any of those guys take Yura from me! She's mine!' _his mind exclaimed.

Rikuo jumped of the tree and dashed towards the entrance of the place.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes ago...<em>

Ever since the ceremony ended, Yura had been looking left and right for the person she cared for most. She was overwhelmed with worry that he didn't come that day.

_'Rikuo, did he not come?'_ her mind raced with questions. Tears almost formed at the corner of her eyes.

_'He's supposed to be here, no, he must be here!'_ she shook her head.

"Yura-kun!" she raised her head to see a group of familiar people walking towards her.

"Rihan-sama! Wakana-sama! Oji-san! Everyone!" her face lit up at the sight of the Nura clan members, everyone almost present.

Rihan hurriedly walked to her and hugged the now the older girl whose hair had grown longer and slightly grew taller. Yura gladly hugged him back. After he let her go, Wakana was the one who hugged her tightly next. Everyone then either gave her a hug or patted her head.

"You've done well Yura-kun! I'm impressed." Nurarihyon said as he gave her a grin.

"Yura-sama, we've missed you a lot!" Kejoro exclaimed. Tsurara agreed by nodding her head vigorously.

Yura's eyes softened. Sure they didn't get along well at first, but, of course, through the course of time, things changed.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today… I… I also missed everyone, Kejoro-san's cooking, Tsurara-chan's wake up calls, Kubinashi-san's advices, everyone… I'm really glad you all came!" she said sincerely.

Everyone looked touched at what she had just said. Some gave her toothy grins while others coughed dryly and tried to stop their blushes to become more evident. Yura then looked at Rihan who gave her a questioning look.

"Um, is Rikuo, I mean did he-" Yura stopped talking as Rihan patted her head and gave her a gentle smile.

"He's outside sulking, why don't you go see him? I told him to come in with us, but he refused, really that stubborn son of mine." Rihan said in a comforting tone. Everyone sweat dropped. (_Just like you Rihan-sama_)

"Things really changed when you left Yura-sama. Rikuo-sama seems to have become more quiet and serious." Tsurara worriedly said.

"Yes, but I'm sure that now, you can lighten him up!" Mezumaru said cheekily. Gozomaru nodded in agreement.

"And, that reminds me, since you've become head, you need to find a fiancé soon, huh? But, its not like you should find for one when you've already found him." Nurarihyon said smiling teasingly. Everyone looked surprised. "It's the Keikain tradition." Nurarihyon stated.

Yura turned bright red. "B-but, i don't know if he still feels the same way, I mean, I've kept him waiting for so long, I-"

Gyuuki stepped forward. "Yura-sama, now is not the time to back out. It's time for you to go and say what you couldn't say back then, or lest you lose this chance." He said in an authoritative tone. Everyone looked at him in awe. It was the first time Gyuuki had properly talked to her.

"I'll have to agree with him. What are you waiting for Yura." They turned to see Ryuuji with Mamiru.

"Right! Go for it Yura-kun!" Wakana said. "So you don't regret it!" she added softly and smiled at her gently. Yura smiled back and nodded her head.

"Thanks everyone!" she said as she quickly turned to leave only to meet another obstacle.

* * *

><p><em>Presently...<em>

Yura tried to talk her way out of the conversation. The ladies who were much older than her were speaking to fast.

"Why not my nephew, Yura-sama? He's almost the same age as you, say hello to her Inugami-kun!" the woman pulled a young man beside her.

"Eh, um, fine. Congratulations Yura-sama." Inugami said in a deep tone, but his eyes were elsewhere as he looked to see Tamazuki smirking at him.

Yura smiled politely.

"Um, actuallyl, I need to leave, you see-" Yura didn't get to continue as the door to the room burst open loudly.

"Ah, isn't that the third head of the Nura-clan!" a girl suddenly exclaimed.

Yura snapped her head to the direction of the door. Indeed, there stood Nura Rikuo slightly panting. He then stood straight and folded his arms. His eyes then met hers. She froze, Rikuo seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason. He then looked at the person beside her. His glare hardened tenfold!

"It is! He looks so handsome!" another female squealed. (_Of course he does!_ ~ Tsurara and Kejoro screamed.)

"Eh, but why is he wearing such a scary face?" Wakana asked as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

Nurarihyon and Rihan shared knowing looks as they smirked at the third head. (_He must have heard those ladies loud conversations_)

"Look! He's headed towards Yura-sama!" a voice in the crowd exclaimed. There were a lot of murmurs from the onlookers.

Yura looked confused as Rikuo walked closer towards her. Who was he looking at?

Rikuo then came to a halt as he was one feet away from her. His gaze not leaving Inugami who looked confused. He then reached out his arms and placed them around Yura. Gasps where heard around them. Yura's face brightened pink.

"Rikuo?" she half whispered. His hold on her tightened. The blush on her face didn't fade.

"Don't you dare get near my Yura. There is no way I'm letting her marry anyone else but me! Yura is mine!" he barked out loud. Inugami's looked dumbfounded. Yura turned ten times redder. Inugami then shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Go on Nura. She's yours if you say so. I didn't plan on marrying her anyway." He muttered as he looked at Tamazuki who was smiling at him. He then stalked off.

Rikuo then faced Yura. His eyes serious but held a gentler gaze. He gently let go of her. He let out a deep sigh. Somehow the floor looked interesting to him right then.

"You've created such a ruckus Nura. I'm sure you want to say something, so make it quick before I change my mind."

Rikuo glared at Ryuuji who glared back, he then turned to Yura who still looked confused but the blush had now slowly died. "Yura…" he closed his eyes. His tone was very serious and Yura looked worried. _'Did something bad happen?'_

"Yura, I know that I said that I'd wait for your confession, no matter how long it takes, but… I just cant wait, I guess I'm getting impatient, and even if I know you may not feel the same way towards me, I just cant bare to have someone else become your partner! I don't want to give you to someone else! I only want you to marry me! Stay with me, beside me, have a family with me… I want us to stay together, because I-" Rikuo froze as he looked at her. Yura's eyes widened as he saw Rikuo's sincere eyes.

"I love you, Keikain Yura." He said as he beamed proudly although his fists were shaking. Yura took a step closer to him and put her arms around his head. Rikuo's eyes widened. He put his arms around her as well. Yura then looked up to him. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Rikuo, although sometimes you're a jerk-" she started. Rikuo gave her a proud smirk. She stopped the urge to kick him for that.

"I love you. I love you, Nura Rikuo. I never thought that I would say something like this, but I'd be willing to be your wife." Yura finished as she blushed cutely. She tried to avoid his gaze. Rikuo became silent. Yura looked up worriedly. When she did, she received a surprise from her beloved.

Rikuo's lips were on hers, his eyes closed. She then slowly closed her eyes. They stayed that way until Rikuo gently broke them apart. He had a victorious grin on his face. The crowd then cheered. Yura blushed then she tried to pull away as she felt the gaze of everyone in the room on them. "Rikuo, you jerk, everyone saw!" she yelled. Rikuo's grin didn't vanish. "Heh, of course they saw it." he hugged her

"Ara, looks like my grand daughter has to marry Rikuo-kun!" Hidemoto said in a cheerful tone. Nurarihyon looked at him with a smirk. "I guess so, after pulling that act in front of this crowd, they are officially recognized as a couple." He said as the two laughed.

"NUURAAA! How dare you do something so indecent in front of the guests!" Ryuuji yelled as his eyes sharpened dangerously and a vein was popping out of his head. (_Sure he was happy that his baby sister has found her happiness, but seeing what Rikuo had done, oh, Rikuo was in it big time!_)

Rikuo and a blushing Yura looked at Ryuuji who was sprouting words such as _'I'll kill you!'_ and _'Get away from my sister!'_. Mamiru was holding him back on his left side and Tsurara held him on his right arm. Rikuo smirked at him which made more veins appear on Ryuuji's forehead.

"Keikain-sama, please calm down!" Tsurara said as the older man was starting to overpower her hold on him.

"Please relax Ryuuji, its nothing to be angry about." Mamiru said in his calm tone. "Congratulations, you two." he said as he looked at Yura.

"Ryuuji-onii-chan… Mamiru-onii-chan..." Yura said in a questioning tone. Rikuo then lifted her up bridal style.

"Eh! Rikuo, what are you doing!" she exclaimed as she held on Rikuo in fear of falling off. Rikuo sent her a sly grin.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for a _long_ time Yura, its natural I want to spend some _'alone'_ time with you, away from the view of this people, not that I'm ashamed, but you know what I mean. Your mine officially as of today anyways. And always will." Rikuo said as he quickly ran out of the hall.

"NURAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryuuji yelled as he finally overpowered the two and chased after the ever eluding third heir, followed by a panicked Tsurara and an indifferent Mamiru.

"That's my boy!" Rihan said as he gave a hearty laugh. He pulled Wakana closer to him and she snuggled up to her husband. "I cant believe it, our Rikuo-kun is all grown up." she muttered.

Then everyone in the hall continued to do other things and decided to ignore the shouts from outside the building. The cries of Ryuuji, Tsurara and Yura.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>RikuoxYura<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for continuesly reading this story... hope to have a lot make stories of this couple. I'll be paying more attention now on my next fic, hope to have you all keep updated to it. Thanks a bunch. Go RikuoxYura! =D<p> 


End file.
